A Man Amongst Men Comes to Furinkan
by JohnStang
Summary: A true man Amonst men comes to Furinkan.  What does this mean to Ranma? Warning:implied character death
1. Ch 1 A Stranger

A Man Amongst Men Comes to Furinkan

Summary

A true man amongst men come to Furinkan High. What does this means to Ranma?

Author's notes

I thought this up a long time ago. I wanted to put this out as a challenge but when I did I got blasted for this is not the place for challenges even though I seen them all the time. I did put it on the Ranma forum but like I thought it is being forgotten. Really, how many of you go to the forums here or even know of the forums. Any way I decided to try to write this myself even though I am not the very least inspired to. It sounds good I think but actually writing it is another thing. Oh well.

Disclaimer

I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the characters. I do own my oc's however.

Chapter 1  A Stranger

Jonathan Fitzmaurice could not believe his misfortune. Not only was he ripped from the life he knew but now he is going to school in a very strange land. On top of all that he learns his new principle is none other than the pineapple head that tormented him in one of his previous schools in Hawaii.

Jonathan just walked into the main gate of his new school of Furinkan High when he saw a bunch of boys ganging up on a single girl. He was about to lend assistance to the girl when he also noticed she was winning. Jonathan looked around and noticed no one else was bothered by the site. Apparently this happened so often that people here thought it was normal. Leave it to Pineapple brain to let things get this out of control.

Jonathan then spied a boy by the main door just watching the show clad in a red Chinese silk shirt and Mongolian pants. He decided to ask that boy a few questions mainly directions to the Principal's office. Ranma noticed the boy moving toward him. The new boy was obviously American standing 5'9" and approximately 195 pounds. His hair was blond and long (going down his back) tied into a ponytail.

Ranma became alarmed though because the new guy was walking dead straight thru the horde that was attacking Akane. Too late for Akane swung at him without hesitation. All at once Akane realized he was an innocent but could not stop her swing. Everything was happening about in a split of a second. Jonathan however sidestepped out of the way while blocking Akane's punch. Both Ranma and Akane knew then this new guy had a lot of training.

Jonathan not wanting to be mixed in with the horde any longer somersaulted over then and landed right next to Ranma some 30 feet away. Akane knew he was better than her then.** '**_**Great another weirdo to worry about**_**' **she thought. Ranma sweat dropped wondering just what is the new guy game is. Is he going to attack or what?

"Pardon me, but do you know the way to the Principal's office?" Jonathan said in perfect English.

Ranma knew exactly what he said. Ranma understood English but could not speak it accurately. He had no real practice speaking it. "Sire speak little England you know Japan"

Jonathan understood immediately what Ranma tried to say. He then switched to Japanese which he spoke fluently. "Please accept my apologies. I forgot that many Japanese cannot speak English well."

"Don't worry about it. I should know how to speak English better."

"My name is Fitzmaurice Jonasan. Can you direct me to the Principal's office?"

"My name is Saotome Ranma." Ranma then gave directions to the Principal's office. As he explained he unconsciously looked Jonasan over. His body was well defined and he noted it was probably due to years of training in the arts. He has a youthful and handsome face. Ranma blushed at that thought.

Jonasan noticed the blush and wondered about it for a second but then pushed it aside for now. "Thanks for the directions Ranma," he said as he headed inside.

"One word of warning, beware of coconuts….." warned Ranma.

Jonasan sighed. "Unfortunately I already know about Pineapple head." Ranma could not help but to laugh loudly at this. Even new students know about him.

Jonasan was about to say something else but then he leapt thru to air and his foot connected with Tatewaki Kuno's hand knocking his bokken out of his hands. The sword was about to connect with Akane Tendo's neck. "Hey I could handle this just fine you know!"

"Forgive me, fair maiden. I have a problem with this gentleman."

"Kuno! What is your problem? If it were not for Jonasan, Akane might be hurt now. You are being overly aggressive today." Yelled Ranma.

Tatewaki eyed the man in front of him. "I heard you were coming from Dad last night. You don't waste time do you?"

"You have not changed at all Tatewaki. You still try to live by the creed of the Samurai?"

"I am a Samurai, you cretin."

"A true samurai does not use the Bushido code for his own personal gain. A true samurai does not try to kill his own woman. A true samurai fights for those who can't defend themselves. You sir are no Samurai."

Jonasan walked over and picked up Kuno's bokken. "Excuse me sir, but can I borrow your bokken?" Jonasan asked of another member of the Kendo club. After glance toward his approving captain the student loaned out his bokken. "Domo Arigato"

Jonasan then threw Kuno's bokken back at him who caught it instantly. No more words needed to be said for body language alone spoke that a challenge has been issued. Body language also spoke that this will be a fierce battle. The hentai horde cleared out quickly. Akane stayed riveted until Ranma pulled her clear.

A Calm happened as both combatants glared at each other. Ranma read their chi and noticed they were evenly matched. In matches such as these the battle could last forever or end in an instant. The first move is crucial since the wrong first move can have deadly consequences.

As the five minute warning bell sounded the combatants sprang into action. Ranma could not believe the amount of chi being wielded. Those two were serious. Ranma thought the fight would last only an instant however this fight went on for several minutes.

Akane Tendo however is not used to her fights being interrupted. With each parry, thrust, and swing of their bokkens she was getting more and more angry. She reached a breaking point. Marching into the field of battle Akane grabbed each bokken with her bare hands as they were swinging towards each other. The look on Akane's face told Ranma he was glad Kuno and Jonasan were her targets.

"**LOOK YOU TWO STOP THIS INSANITY RIGHT THIS VERY MOMENT.**" She turned her attention to Tatewaki. "Upperclassman Kuno, You have about two minutes to get to class or you'll be late. You better go or I can kick you into the **ATMOSPHERE.**" Kuno, although being a lunatic, was not a dummy. He quickly scampered off to class. She then glared at Jonasan. "I appreciate the save however my fights always ended one way or the other before school starts. There was only one time I was late." She glared at Ranma who backed away. "I believe you need to go to the Principal's office anyways so go before you are late. **AS FOR EVERYONE ELSE GET TO CLASS BEFORE YOU ARE LLLAAATTTTEEE!" **That day no one at Furinkan High was late for class.

Who is Jonasan and how does he know Tatewaki? For answers stay tuned.

a/n Don't you like cliffhangers? Jonasan if the Japanese form of Jonathan.


	2. Ch 2 Ranma's Thoughts

Ch. 2 Ranma's Thoughts

Disclaimer-I don't own Ranma ½ and nor its characters….ect.

Ranma sat in the living room of the Tendo house contemplating his day. Something about his day really bugged him. First he meets this unknown guy that for some reason he thinks is cute (awkk). That thought wanted to make him puke his guts out.

Then he gets put into the same class as him and even in the seat right next to him which for some reason makes his cheeks burn. He is polite and courteous. Jonasan already proved he is courageous and strong when he faced Tatewaki. He seems to be perfect in every way.

And that is what is bugging Ranma right now. No one is that perfect not even Ranma himself. Jonasan is hiding a dark secret, Ranma was sure of that.

On top of all that, Jonasan came to the Dojo after school to talk to Soun and Genma. It seemed upon questioning Pineapple head Jonasan got the impression that the Dojo would be the ideal dojo to help him continue his training.

Soun quickly volunteered Akane's services since Ranma's and Genma's skills were more inclined for advanced classes. However Akane told everyone what happened that morning and stated his skills were more advanced than hers making her useless as a sensei to him. Genma then asked Jonasan to spar with him in the dojo to get a feel for his skill.

When they came back Genma announced that Jonasan's skills were advanced enough that Ranma would be his sensei. Ranma's heart skipped a beat for joy which infuriated him for some reason. He grumbled fine and walked off. The nerve of them, they did not even ask him first.

"_Ranma wait," called Jonasan as he chased after him._

"_What do you want now?" replied a very irate Ranma._

"_I merely wanted to apologize to you. It was not my intent to trap you into becoming my sensei. However after hearing about your amazing skills not only from Pineapple head but from others in the school I did want you to be my sensei. I did want to ask you myself instead of the others forcing you into that position." Jonasan got on his hands and knees in a very subservient bow before continuing, _"_Saotome Ranma, of the anything goes martial arts, please do me the honor of becoming my sensei."_

_Ranma looked down at the crouching form of Jonasan. He was glad Jonasan's face was toward the floor for Ranma could not help but to blush crimson. Ranma quickly turned toward the dojo so the others could not see. "Tomorrow morning, 5 am here and don't be late," Ranma walked off._

"_Thank you, sensei."_

"_Ranma, call me Ranma. Do not ever call me sensei again, got it?"_

"_Yes Ranma." With that Jonasan carefully got up and left the dojo._

Ranma went into the dojo and practiced advanced katas in to dojo before he got cleaned up. After dinner he sat in the living and contemplated his day (a/n where we round him in the beginning of the chapter).

In truth he wanted to be called sensei but he was so overjoyed from hearing out of Jonasan's mouth that it scared him. And he did not understand why he was reacting to Jonasan like he was. If he did not know any better he was acting like some lovesick school girl and that scared him most of all. As he was thinking about it he got more and more angry.

No one at the dojo disturbed Ranma that night. Genma slept elsewhere. Akane wanted to pull out her mallet a couple of times but those eyes Ranma had made her keep them in limbo. Nabiki decided to forgo her money making schemes. Happosai stayed in his room, not even venturing into the night on another panty raid (much to the relief of all the women in Nerima). For once it was a peaceful night at the Tendo Dojo on the surface. But everyone knew a storm was brewing and its name was Ranma.

##########################

A/N Another chapter of the story is up. I am hoping this story is not becoming too lame. In truth I have not watched the anime in years although I have the complete collection on dvd. Please let me know how you like this story so far or how I can make it better.


	3. Ch 3 Ranma's Curse Surprise

Ch. 3 Ranma's Curse Surprise

Disclaimer

I don't own Ranma ½ nor any of its characters bluh bluh bluh…

# # # # # # # # # # #

At exactly 5 ok the next morning Ranma walked into the Tendo dojo to find Jonasan sitting there waiting for him. Ranma was pleased to find him on time. Jonasan obviously wanted to take the training seriously.

In the corner of the dojo however was a source of great irritation. His father was sleeping on the floor. _'Of all the places that no good bastard had to sleep he had to choose here when he knew I had a student to teach early in the morning.' _Ranma's first instinct was to punt him to the moon. Sigh, for some reason he could not bring himself to do so in front of Jonasan. Instead he went into the kitchen and got a glass of hot water then splashed Genma with it. The non-changed Genma glared at Ranma who pointed to the doors of the dojo. Genma was surprised that Ranma not only refrained from punted him out of the dojo but made sure he did not activate his curse with the water stunt. Genma was so surprised that he simply left the dojo without a fuss.

Ranma turned to Jonasan and sighed. '_Might as well tell him since he is sure to find out about the curse anyways.' _He went over and sat down in front of Jonasan. Ranma was perplexed though. How does one tell about this kind of curse to someone new out of the blue?

Jonasan was one to notice almost everything. He noticed Ranma had used hot water to wake up her father instead of cold water. He noticed how perplexed Ranma was right now as if trying to decide how to proceed in telling him something. So he started, "Ranma, Can I ask you something strange?"

Surprised Ranma sigh, "Yes."

"What does your Father turn into?"

Ranma sweat dropped. _'Does he know?' _"Er…What do you mean Jonasan?"

"Well you made sure you used hot water to wake up your Father. Normally when a person does that kind of stunt they don't care and use cold water. The only reason anyone would be careful like that is to hide a Jusenkyo Curse."

"YOU KNOW OF JUSENKYO? I did not know them cursed springs are so famous." Stated a very surprised Ranma.

"Well Ranma?"

Ranma looked down, "A Panda, he turns into a panda." Ranma said this almost in a whisper.

Jonasan could not help himself. He started laughing his head off. Ranma started to laugh at then. They laughed for a good five minutes. When the laughing died down Jonasan went further, "Do you change into something?"

Ranma face went red and he immediately clammed up. "Not telling."

Jonasan guessed that was a sore subject with Ranma. "But you do change into something?"

"Yes," sighed Ranma. "Look, we don't have much time left." The two started to spar after which Ranma gave some suggestions for improvement. Then Jonasan went upstairs to bath in the Tendo bathroom while Ranma spared with his father over the Kio pond. When he came back down dress he saw the male Ranma get knocked into the pond with the usual effect.

Ranko came out and took of her gi off to wring it out. She passed a very surprised Jonasan whose mouth was open in shock. Ranma for the first time became aware of female modesty and got very red faced. "YOU HENTAI" she screamed as she produced a very familiar mallet and proceeded to punt Jonasan all the way to Furinkan High.

Everyone in the house at that time face faulted.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N Huh since when did Ranma know how to do Akane's mallet trick?


	4. Ch 4 Apologies and Forgiveness

Ch 4 Apologies and Forgiveness

Disclaimer

I again don't own Ranma nor any character thereof.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

As Ranma sat down next to Akane for breakfast he could not help but to notice the look Akane was giving him. "What did I do this time?"

"Why did you use my move against Jonasan like that?"

"Hello he was being a lecher staring at my naked girl side like that."

"You were the one who took off your gi in front him. What was he supposed to do? Go blind all a sudden. Besides your cup of tea against lechers is to kick or punch the snot out of them not mallet them to god knows where."

"Furinkan. I malleted him to Furinkan." Everyone looked at him. "I did not want him to be late for school. Geez"

"Did you consider his landing? Whenever I malleted you away you always seem to land in a soft place right?"

"Yeah, right into a fountain or a stream where I come up soaking wet and changed. More than once I had to fight off perverts because of that."

"I know there is not a pervert out there you cannot handle but a hard landing you might not walk away from."

That's when it dawned on Ranma all those times she had perfect aim and it was not just bad luck he ended up getting wet afterwards. He then went out to the yard and did some calculations as to where in Furinkan Jonasan would have landed. If his calculations were correct it would have been on the pavement. Quickly he leapt into the air toward Furinkan. It would be his fault if he was hurt.

When Ranma got to Furinkan a very short time later his worst fears were true. Jonasan was on the pavement not moving in a pool of his own blood. Ranma instantly felt for a pulse and there was one. Being one of the best martial artist on the planet Ranma knew a lot of the human body and how to ascertain injuries. Jonasan did not have a broken neck or spinal injury which is very good. He did have a few broken ribs and a few bruised ones. His left arm was broken and he had a quite a few cuts and bruises as well. He needed a doctor right away. The closest one was Dr. Tofu. After doing some emergency first aid he picked Jonasan up and leapt through the air in the direction of the clinic.

When Ranma landed with Jonasan at Dr. Tofu's not a word was spoken. Apparently Kasumi called ahead of time and let the good doctor in what was going on. They went into the clinic immediately where Ranma laid Jonasan on a gurney. He explained the injuries and Tofu nodded then left. A nurse that Tofu just called in directed to a washroom for his clothes was now soaked with blood.

When he was done washing up there was a knock at the door, "Ranma?"

"Just a second, Akane." (A splash of cold water later) "Okay Akane," said a now female Ranma.

Akane entered the washroom. Over the years they got over the stigma of sharing not sharing the washroom but only if he is in female form. "I brought you a fresh change of clothes just in case."

"Thanks Akane," she replied while grabbing them as Akane glanced over Ranma's other blood soaked clothes. "How is he?"

"Alive thank goodness. His spinal cord is intact too. He should make a full recover if he survives the next few days. Then comes the tough part, for me that is."

"Oh what is that?"

"Apologizing of course. I hurt him Akane I hurt him a lot." Ranma could not take it anymore he started to tear up and cry. Akane did what came naturally for her, held Ranma in her arms as she cried. Akane knew then that Ranma liked Jonasan more than just a friend. She also knew that Ranma himself did not know this fact. She would have to be on her guard for when Ranma figured this out for that would be the true time when he would need a friendly shoulder to cry upon.

Jonasan did pull through and was released a couple days later. In the meantime Ranma was there every chance he could. When he finally was released Ranma sat him down in the Dojo for a quiet talk. Akane threatened everyone with her mallet if they interrupted them.

"Jonasan I wanted to apologize to you for the mallet thing."

"Um Ranma, You don't need to apologize. While I do think you over reacted I was glaring at your female form."

"But you could not help it. Everyone is shocked when they first see my other self. Hell there are some that flat out to refuse to believe in my curse even after seeing it firsthand."

"Hmm if I were to make an educated guess that would be Tatewaki Kuno. He was always a little dense as far as women are concerned."

"Look man is there any way you will accept my apology?" asked Ranma.

Jonasan thought about it. "I will on three conditions."

"Which are?"

"One you will never again mallets, punch, or kick me unless we are practicing the art."

"Agreed."

"Two, go spray yourself with cold water right now and put on a pretty dress."

Ranma flashed Jonasan an incredulous look. It was one thing to change in front of him by accident but now he was asking Ranma to change for him on purpose. If it was not for the first condition Ranma would have punched his lights out. Still he did hurt Jonasan so a little girl time with him would not be totally out of the question.

"Will you excuse me for a few minutes, Jonasan?" Jonasan nodded to Ranma as he left the dojo.

He ran immediately to Akane's Room. When Akane opened the door she saw a panicked Ranma almost to the point of hyperventilating. As Ranma calmed down he told Akane the conditions Jonasan was making in order for him to forgive Ranma. Somehow she was not surprised.

Akane quickly splashed Ranma with the glass of water from her nightstand. She always had it there ever since she learned of the curse. Then she threw Ranma a dress from her closet.

"Akane, you know your clothes don't fit me well. There're always too tight in the chest and baggy in the waist."

Akane saw red. She malleted Ranko right into the bathroom. "I bought that one for you and had it altered to fit you Ranma. GOOD NIGHT!" Akane slammed her door closed. Then to add salt to the wound she tapped on the wall that was in between hers and Nabiki's. Nabiki grabbed her camera knowing this could only mean Ranma was going to wear something feminine.

When Ranko came out of the bathroom in the dress she was bombarded by flashes of light that could only come from Nabiki's camera. She flashed a look to the retreating Nabiki. "Consider this about 8000 yen off the amount you owe me Saotome."

'_Great! More pictures for Kuno to drool over. Just what I always wanted.'_

When Ranko reentered the Dojo, Jonasan chocked. _'Ranma is beautiful. She even let her hair out of that ugly pigtail.'_

Ranko somehow could tell what Jonasan was thinking. For some reason she could always tell what he was thinking. She sat down right beside him in a proper feminine way. "I agreed to the first two conditions Jonasan. What is the final condition?"

Jonasan's mouth went dry. He barely said the next condition and it was so softly spoken he wondered if Ranma would be able to hear it.

Ranko heard it all right. The words he spoke are the last words she ever wanted any man to speak to her. Jonasan had asked HER out on a date. He apparently found Ranko very attractive. Ranko wanted to deck him but could not cause of the first condition. Instead he went outside to where Akane practice her brick smashing and threw up a dozen bricks. When they came down she punched then very quickly. What feel to the ground was nothing but sand.

"No! I am a guy damn it. A Guy."

"Then I can't forgive you. Good night and Good bye Ranma. I make arrangements for some other dojo to continue my training." Jonasan turned to leave. Before he could get anywhere however he felt a tug on his sleeve. Ranko had grabbed it solemnly.

"Okay I'll do it," whispered Ranma.

"Do what exactly?"

"I will go on a date with in female form," she replied calmly, "Now will you forgive me?"

Jonasan let out a small laugh at this. "I have a small confession to make. I have already forgiven you while you were attending to me in the hospital. Good night Ranma." He then left a very flabbergasted Ranma who was getting angry.

Genma that night happened to be in the backyard when the last bit happened. He did not mean to snoop but heard everything anyways. As he tried to skulk away he stepped on a twig the broke. Ranko was right there in an instant. The next morning, Soun had to take a badly beaten panda to Dr. Tofu's.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N Whew this chapter took a lot out of me. I still have not answered the questions of how the hell Jonasan knew about Josenkyo. Nor have I touched on the subject on how he knew Tatewaki. Stay tuned for answers.


	5. Ch 5 Tatewaki's Confession

Ch 5 Tatewaki's Confession

Disclaimer-I don't own Ranma ½ nor any character's connected

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

As Akane neared the gates of Furinkan that morning she started to mentally prepare herself to handle the hentai horde as she called them. We all know these are the group of boys that always attacked her each morning in hopes of defeating her in order to date her. This morning was going to be apparently more strenuous than usual for Ranma was dead set on helping her with them. Something happened last night that shaken him badly that was for sure. Oh well she will get to the bottom of that later. Now is the time to deal with HENTAI HORDE.

However when they entered the gates of Furinkan nothing happened. There was not a single soul around save a single crouching soul. That person was none other than Kuno Tatewaki. It looked like he was in the position of apology but that was impossible. Everyone knows that he does not apologize ever.

Both Ranma and Akane were shaken by this turn of events. Ranma walks up to Kuno, "Kuno, what is going on?"

"Fitzmaurice Jonasan has opened my eyes. I, Kuno Tatewaki, have been guilty for years of abusing the bushido code for my own person gain. I am here to make a formal apology."

"Umm…Upperclassman Kuno, that fight happened over a week ago. You mean to tell us it took you a week to gain this insight?" inquired Akane.

"Nay fair one. In truth I saw the error in my ways once Jonasan spoke them aloud. I have been on a training trip since then to gain insight in the full errors of my path so I can correct them. Haven't you two noticed my absence?"

Both Ranma and Akane sweat dropped. "Sorry Kuno. We had a small crisis of our own that took most of our time the last week," replied Ranma.

"Aw," acknowledged Kuno, "Fair Akane, I have wronged you by siccing the hentai horde upon you. In truth I had admired you from afar but had no idea how to let you know of my feelings. Well I allowed my lunatic mind take over thus that stupid speech I gave. I am sorry for that." Then Kuno addressed the crowd that gathered around them. "Let it be known that on this day, I, Kuno Tatewaki, rescind the words of that speech. Tendo Akane is free to choose whom she dates or does not date. If anyone dares attack on the basis of defeating her in order for her to date will feel my swift wraith."

Akane was stunned. That declaration was a powerful one. It effectively ended her nightmare of the hentai horde while telling her he found her attractive. In truth, before that stupid speech, she found Tatewaki attractive as well. But that speech killed all hopes she had of telling him that. That speech made her bitter towards him for a long time. "I…I…Tha…Thank you Tatewaki. And I accept your apology." That was all she could say at the moment for she had to think of the on the rest.

Tatewaki nodded his acknowledgement then turn towards Ranma. He was still crouched on the ground. Ranma jumped immediately into a defensive stance. "I, Kuno Tatewaki, wish to inform thee, Saotome Ranma, that I did subconsciously accept thy curse the first time you explained it to me."

Ranma got so angry that he almost blew a proverbial head gasket. He picked Kuno up by his kendo uniform collar and shoved him face to face with him. "Why did you not tell me that in the first place you lunatic? And what was the deal with all the crazy stuff you put me through for the past few years?"

"Fair questions and I will answer them but first, will you please release me?" Ranma simply released his hold on Kuno's collar letting the man just drop to the ground. When Kuno recovered into a sitting position he continued. "I only said I subconsciously accepted your curse. My conscious mind however could not for I found myself highly attracted to your female form. My brain could not accept I was attracted to a male so it created the delusion that you were a foul sorcerer hell bent…well you know the rest. After my run in with Jonasan last week where he showed me the error of my ways with the bushido code I was finally accepted your curse on the conscious level. I came to terms on how I feel about it too. I am no longer attracted to you in your female form now. I, however, wish to become what I originally wanted – your friend. That is if you can forgive me."

Ranma carefully thought over what he had just heard. "Kuno, you say you are over your obsession with the pigtailed goddess because you realize she is my other self?"

"Yes," replied Kuno in a strained voice.

Ranma then addressed the crowd. "Does anyone happen to have some bottled water?"

Ukyo was there and indeed happened to have bottled water handy in hopes to get Ran-chan to herself somehow. But this situation is proving to be much more interesting so without hesitation she handed Ranma the bottled water. Ranma was not stupid and knew Ukyo had ulterior motives for the water but he will worry about that later.

Ranma poured the water on himself then addressed Kuno again in girl form. "Kuno, you don't really believe all that nonsense you just spoke do you? Come on and tell me who you think I really am."

"I once believed you to be the pigtailed goddess that is true. But you are truly Saotome Ranma of the school of anything goes martial arts. And I am truly sorry for my behavior until now."

Ranma was stunned. In one swoop Jonasan managed to do what he personally had failed to do. He got Kuno to understand everything. "I…I…Tha…Thank you Tatewaki. And I accept your apology."

"Can we be friends Saotome?" inquired Tatewaki.

"I…I…have to think about it." With that a stunned Ranma leaped away leaving everyone else just as stunned. Calmly everyone made to school on time except for one person, Saotome Ranma, who spent the day elsewhere trying to wrap his head around what just happened that day.

One thing for sure though, he had to have a serious talk with Fitzmaurice Jonasan and find out just who the hell he was.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N Well it turns out Kuno is not as big a lunatic we once thought he was. He was just a mixed up teenager. Who knew? It seems that sooner or later we will finally find out just who is this mysterious person is too. See you next time.


	6. Ch 6 The Talk

Ch 6 The Talk

Disclaimer-(sigh) I don't own Ranma ½ or any of its characters

A/N This is it true believers. The long awaited explanation of just who the heck Jonasan really is.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

After school that day Jonasan was leaving Furinkan when a red head landed in front of him apparently out of nowhere. "Hello Ranma. I missed you in class today but no one blamed you especially since what Tatewaki did this morning spread like wildfire. Does anybody here have anything better to do beside gossip and pick fights?"

Ranma blushed at the thought of being missed by him. "Apparently not. I need to talk to you."

"Okay," replied Jonasan as he sat on a nearby bench.

"Not here! Like you said Furinkan is one big gossip hub. Someplace more private and where I can find some hot water."

"The Tendo's"

"No. Same reason." Ranma thought back on a certain panda he had to pound into the ground last night.

Jonasan thought for a second. Well there is only one place he thought of that would truly be private to them and where Ranma could get hot water to change back. But this place might not be an option considering what he asked Ranma last night. But he saw no real alternative.

"My house?"

Ranma visibly froze with that question. Sure it was the one place they were to be sure to be alone but Jonasan had made her agree to a date last night. Now he was proposing to go to his house for a serious one to one talk. Talk about living life dangerously.

Jonasan knew what Ranma was thinking. "Ranma, I do not mean anything hentai when I proposed my place. Once there I will supply you with hot water so you can change back. Then we can talk man to man."

His statement calmed Ranma down. "Your parents?"

"My mother is no longer alive." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Ranma. It happened a long time ago. My dad might be there but if I don't miss my mark you might need to know his story as well."

"Okay." Ranma merely answered. With that Jonasan got up. "Um…you leave for home and I will follow but I have to do it covertly as not to let anyone know I am following you home." Jonasan nodded and started walking as Ranma leaped out of sight.

Just as Ranma told him no one knew Ranma was following Jonasan. Jonasan himself had some doubts as if Ranma was following him or not. Ranma was highly skilled at being covert. Being in Nerima long enough one tends to develop such skills out of necessity.

Ranma was impressed when Jonasan stopped by the gate of a mansion that out classed the Kuno mansion. Jonasan, Ranma noted, was talking to a security guard at the main entrance. What Ranma did not realize at the time he was alerting security of Ranma's potential security breach and why.

As Jonasan went up to the main house Ranma went to side wall and leaped over it. When she landed Security knew of it instantly. She crept thru the wooded area but found a clearing was blocking her way to the main house. As she was trying to figure a way to get there unseen a voice called out.

"Hello Young one. Young master Jonasan wanted me to let you know once you landed on the estate no one outside will ever know you were here that is if you did your part right. He asked me to escort you the rest of the way."

Ranma remained quiet and hidden.

"Come now young one. You are not exactly hidden in that red shirt with your red hair."

Ranma came out of the bushes to notice a security guard was there talking to her. The guard looked her over then grabbed his radio, "This is Tango-Bravo. I have made contact with young master's guest and will escort him. Over."

"Roger, Tango-Bravo. We will alert young master. Out."

"Him?" inguired Ranko.

"We know all about Jusenkyo here and about you from our security check of your dojo done the day Pineapple head mentioned it."

Not another word was spoken as they made their way to the main house. What the guard just said raised even more questions for Ranma. Questions he was determine to find out today if possible.

Ranma was very impressed with the main house. It was a western 2 story Victorian mansion. Once there a butler met them with a tea kettle and a towel. Ranma stepped aside as he knew what was to come and allowed the butler to pour the contents of the kettle over his head. After which he accepted the towel offered to him. After taking off his shoes Ranma followed the butler into the house as the security guard got back to his duties.

The main room of the house was huge. Ranma was hoping not to talk to Jonasan in this room. Thankfully the butler opened the doors of a side room which was a small cozy sitting room. There sat Jonasan sipping some tea.

"Ah Ranma. You are here."

"Well yeah. I told you I would follow you here covertly."

"Yes you did but I usually can tell if someone I following me from years of training. You however I could not tell. Apparently I need more training."

"I could help you with that if you like."

"I might accept that offer Ranma. But first there are questions you like to ask me. I promise to answer them all truthfully."

Ranma sat down and had a sip of tea before getting into it. "How do you know the Kuno's? How do you know about Jusenkyo? I never met a westerner as good as you are in the art so how did you get so good? And Finally is you are indeed this well off," Ranma waved his hands in the air indicating the mansion, "then why in the hell you would waste your time at Furinkan instead of a prestigious private school?"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

(A/N The talk they had was long so I will summarize it from Ranma's POV)

Jonasan's Family can be traced back to medieval Europe from the time of the Battle of Hastings. The eventually migrated to the United States where they amassed their fortune from the gold rush. The stock market collapse nearly wiped them out however before that the young master, of the time, had invested so wisely that when the market recovered their fortune tripled.

His father got a doctorate from MIT for Nuclear physics. Then he went on a five year training mission for he was a Black Belt in Tai Kwan Do. He wanted to be a world class martial artist.

He visited Okinawa first learning Karate from an old fisherman whose art was passed down from father to son for generations. It was not easy to convince him to train him especially since he was a foreigner but he succeeded. After a year it was time to leave.

He went to China next where he found a Wing Chun Master that was willing to teach him the old way. He spent two years with him before it was time for him to go.

He had heard of an ancient village of amazons located somewhere deep within the Byankala Mountains. He found the blasted village. They were not agreeable to train him however but they allowed him to stay a while as long as he obeyed their laws and was given his own copy of the laws. During his two year stay with them he did pick up a lot of martial arts just by observing and copying. Every so often the elder, cologne, would give him pointer and correct wrong movement he was making but that was it.

During his time there he had fallen in love with a young maiden whom he wanted to make his wife. Knowing their law he made a challenge in front of everyone at a feast. Not having any way to back down the women accepted. The woman fought hard as he did. In the end somehow he came up the victor. They were married the next day.

They were given permission to leave the village as long as their offspring was trained in the arts by her and the village. When Jonasan turned six, He and his mother went to the village for the summer like they always do. During this visit however, his mother made the mistake of telling her sister she threw the Marriage Challenge for she was in love too. However village law specifically forbids throwing such challenges and the punishment was only one – death, death of her and any offspring she had.

As soon as Jonasan's Mother realized her mistake they fled the village practically in the dead of night. His mother used all her talents of covertness to try to ditch the war party after them while heading to the nearest American embassy.

They were on their last legs to the embassy when his mother stopped running. She knew it would be impossible for them both to make it to the embassy. She did the only thing she knew to do. Hide her son and attack the party head on. Jonasan unfortunately witnessed the murder of his own mother by the war party.

As they were distracted by killing his mother he skulked away and hid so well they could not find him. When he knew he could he came out of hiding and ran as fast as he could to the embassy. He arrived at the embassy moments before the war party. He used those moments to explain he was an American, about his mother, and about the war party coming. When the war party arrived at the embassy they were met by a platoon of American soldiers pointing machine guns at them. Needless to say they left.

Jonasan's father soon arrived to embassy whom he thanked for protecting his son. It was explained that they can do nothing against the village for the death of his wife and mother of Jonasan. Since she was still bound to their laws they actions were completely legal. However since Jonasan was an American citizen then they could afforded him protection against such laws. The Village has granted Jonasan a retrieve mostly because they did not want to create an international incident.

The times he spent in the village until that incident made him aware of the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. As he was explaining Ranma had a thought and acted on impulse. He grabbed a glass of cold water and splashed Jonasan with it who did not change at all. They started laughing and Jonasan said next time ask him if he had a curse.

When they got back to the Fitzmaurice Family home after the mess in China, they could not stand to stay there long. There were too many memories there that were haunting them every night. So they bought a nice house in Hawaii. Jonasan attended school there were a certain Kuno was Principal. One year Principal Kuno's son Tatewaki came for a visit. While he was there they became friends.

After the Earthquakes that rocked Japan. His father volunteered to come help refurbish the power plants. While doing extensive research into the schools here Jonasan recognize Principal Kuno's name and decided to go here hoping to reconnect with Tatewaki.

(A/N I now return you to the regular fanfiction.)

"Wow!" exclaimed Ranma. "You have led one tragic and colorful life."

"You led one too Ranma, maybe even more tragic than mine."

"What do you know of my life Jonasan?" Jonasan got up and got a file off a nearby secretary and handed it to Ranma.

"Let me know if there is anything wrong or left out." Ranma looked at the file. It was his complete history. Everything was in there, the Nekoken training, the curse, the seppuku contract, the Fiancés, and the many times his father sold him for food. If this was correct then the total amount of fiancés he had was so great the will be no end to the insanity. He will have to beat the panda extra hard tonight.

Ranma handed the file back to Jonasan. "It's complete unfortunately," he replied while thinking back on the Neko-ken training.

"I wish I was there to prevent your Neko-ken training. No person should ever have to endure that horrible treatment," Jonasan said softly.

Ranma looked up at him. They made eye contact and Ranma saw he cared a lot. "I have to go before they get worried."

"Okay," Jonasan replied knowing Ranma just lied to him. He is leaving for he is afraid of his own feelings. He walked Ranma to the door. "Ranma."

"Yes," Ranma turned only to be splashed by Jonasan from a water pistol. "What the hell was that for?"

"Well you are faster and more agile in this form are you not Ranko?"

"Yes I am. And while others need to call me Ranko in this form I want you to still call me Ranma."

"As you wish."

Just then the butler came in. "Young master, the young one had better leave by the south wall instead the east on like she came in."

"It appears that young Mouse is spying on us again by the east wall and she does want to make sure no one know she ever was here right?"

"Mouse somehow followed me here?" Ranma declared incredulous.

"No. The Nekohanten got word I was here almost from the first day I arrived and has been spying on me ever since. No worries for I made sure they were not around when we arrived."

Ranma took the advice and left by the south wall. But she did not go directly home. Ranma decided to do Jonasan a favor. She circled around and got the drop on Mouse without him noticing. Ranma proceeded to knock him out cold. Ranma then went to the Nekohanten and threw the helpless duck straight at Cologne head. Cologne glared back but could not see anyone. Ranma fled away very quickly. However she did look at what hit her. Mouse had a sign around his neck that read "Stop watching Jonasan or Else."

That night the amazons decided to leave Jonasan in peace.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N I hope this answers any questions you may have as to whom Jonasan is. Who knew he had those kinds of connections with the Amazon Village? More to come. Stay tuned true believers.


	7. Ch 7 Ryoga's Downfall

Ch 7 Ryoga's Downfall

Disclaimer-I don't own Ranma ½ or any characters connected.

A/N I realize this story is progressing at a high pace but I have a lot of time on my hands and 2 the story is practically writing itself. I had Hoped Ryoga be in the story sooner and but it was not meant to be.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Jonasan and Ranma was silent during their sparring session the next morning and while walking to school together with Akane. They had taken to walking to school together from the day of the apology since they left from the Tendo house together anyways.

For some reason that day was especially quiet. Akane noticed it but knew what it was since Ranma told her everything. When Ranma came back last night she was the only one he told where he been and what he was been doing. However she also knew Jonasan might not know that she knew.

Jonasan who notices everything also noticed the silence. He also knew what it was about. After all he was a part of it last night. He looked at Akane and saw a look on her face that told him a lot. He guessed right that she would be the only one Ranma could confide in. He also trusted her with his secrets. He would not have told Ranma anything otherwise.

Jonasan could not take the silence any longer. "Ranma, about last night…."

Ranma did something that surprised him. He shushed him, "Shhhh….." while flashing a look at Akane.

"Oh come now Ranma. I know you tell Akane everything. I know she knows you been talking to me at my house last night and know about my history as well. I am glad she knows. It saves me the trouble. Can we be friends Akane?"

Akane thought they were already friends so she nodded her head yes.

"Ranma, I thank you for taking care of Mouse last night."

"You know about that? I thought I was being stealthy."

"You were but I had a camera zoom in on Mouse's position just as you ambushed him. I nearly laughed myself to death," said Jonasan while laughing.

Quickly Jonasan stopped laughing and got in a defensive position. Ranma was puzzled. "What is it man?"

"I sense a very familiar chi pattern. Every time I sense this chi pattern I get attacked by a certain eternally lost person." Jonasan reached down to his pant leg and came back up with a familiar water pistol.

'A Certain eternally lost person,' thought Ranma. Ranma eyed the water pistol in Jonasan hand then turned to Akane. All at once Ranma saw a disaster in the making. "Jonasan, waaiiiittttt…"

He was too late for, "Ranma, Prepare to d…" Jonasan sprayed Ryoga with the water pistol causing him to turn into his black piglet form. And the worst part of all this Akane was right there watching the whole thing.

Stunned Akane fell to the ground. 'Ryoga has a curse. He turned into P-Chan'. Akane slowly recounted in her brain all the entire past few years she known Ryoga and of P-Chan. She recounted how P-Chan seemed to hate Ranma and how Ranma hated per pet back. She recounted all the clues Ranma would give as to Ryoga's curse. Ranma tried to tell he she sure of it. It was Ryoga that was keeping it secret.

Then darker thoughts went through Akane's mind. She was recounting the number of times she stripped while P-Chan/Ryoga was in the room and the number of times he slept cuddled in her bosom in the disguise of P-Chan. Akane at that time could only see red, the red of extreme anger. Quickly she called forth a mallet..er..no it was a war hammer she called up. Ranma saw it and was surprised by it. The hammer was even laced Akane's own chi.

This time she was serious. And in the span of a few seconds she had jumped in several levels. Ryoga was in deep trouble and Ranma was helpless for if he jumped in he might get severely hurt. All he could do is watch and pray Ryoga can get away safely.

Jonasan had read thoroughly the reports from the security team of how Ryoga conned Ranma into keeping his secret. He hated it. Therefore he vowed to expose Ryoga the first time he could. What Ryoga was doing with his curse goes against every fiber in his being. He also knew it was not his place to punish Ryoga. The only thing he could do was expose Ryoga and let the chips fall where they lay.

Jonasan could not let Ranma watch what was about to happen. He quickly grabbed Ranma's hand and ran toward Furinkan and away from Akane and her prey. "Jonasan, wait. Ryoga…"

"Is about to get what he deserves, Ranma." Jonasan finished. "You know that as well. Do you really want to see that?"

Ranma thought for a second then nodded his head no. Jonasan offered his hand to Ranma. Ranma took and allowed Jonasan to drag him away from the scene at a high pace. Ranma cheeks burned as he thought that this man once again solved another of his problems.

The last thing Ranma heard from the scene before they got out of range was Akane screaming, "RYOGA, PREPARE TO DIE!"

That was the last time anyone heard from Ryoga in this reality.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N A moment of silence please…okay long enough moment. I never liked how Ryoga would use his curse with Akane like that. All through the anime I hoped that one time he would be exposed. I understand why he was not but still I did not like it at all.


	8. Ch 8 The Date

Ch 8 The Date

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ or any character's connected.

A/N I am still have bad feelings from the ending of last chapter as I know some of the characters do as well.

Mousse: Excuse me but I have a bone to pick with you.

a/n: What is it Mouse?

Mousse: That is my problem. I turn into a duck not a mouse so quit getting my name wrong.

a/n: Ugg, sorry about that Mousse.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Ranma watched as Akane sat at her desk that morning. She still looked angry. Ranma wanted to ask her about the condition Ryoga was left in but could not. Thankfully Akane understood Ranma better than he thought she did.

"Don't worry, Ranma. I did not kill him. I made it perfectly clear though that I better not see or hear of him again. And I know you wanted to tell me but could not for some reason so I am not mad at you." Ranma tried to say something but Akane interrupted him before he could. "Ranma, I may not be mad at you but this whole thing has stung me and I need some time to get over it please."

Ranma understood and no more words were ever said about Ryoga. Ranma had bigger problems on the horizon. Tonight was the night he agreed upon for his date with Jonasan. He was going to pick him up or rather his girl form up at 7 pm.

Ranma had been conflicted all day about this date. He was a man damn it. Men don't go on dates with other men. 'Ewe…gawk' The thought wanted to make him to puke. Then he thought of Jonasan and get warm feelings. Those feelings conflicted him as well because he was raised thinking those feelings just are not shared between men.

Jonasan knew Ranma felt conflicted about their date. After school ended he caught up with Ranma just before he left Furinkan. "Ranma, about our date, if you feel conflicted about it maybe we should just cancel it."

Ranma felt panicked then and acted on impulse. "No, No way man. I agreed to go and I will go."

"But I want you to have a good time as well and I don't see how if you are as conflicted as this."

"I promise to you I will have a good time. Just pick me up on time," Ranma pleaded to Jonasan.

Jonasan looked into Ranma's eyes and knew deep down he really wanted to go and probably have a good time. "Okay if you are sure?"

Ranma cheeks burned red, "Yes I am sure. Now let me go home and prepare."

When Akane came home she immediately changed into her gi and started to break the breaks that Nabiki was so kind to order for her. Nabiki could always be trusted to know when Akane needed more bricks on hand to break. Since Ranma started to live there the delivery drivers no longer needed directions where to put the load, they knew automatically since it was almost a daily drop of for them. No one ever disturbed Akane when she was like this and thankfully she usually relieves her frustration when the last brick is broken. Tonight everyone knew it was different for Nabiki had triple the amount of bricks delivered as well as a waste dumpster.

When Ranma came home he went up to the wash room and proceeded to prepare..well herself for her evening. Genma was wondering what was going on. When Ranma came done at 6:45 in a very pretty dress looking like a million dollars all three Tendo daughters knew what was going on. Soun took one look and immediately knew what was going on and started to cry. Even Happosai knew what was going on. The only clueless one was Genma.

At 7 pm there was a knock on the door. Everyone knew who that must be. Soun spoke up, "Genma, that is for you and you need to answer it."

Genma had a bad feeling about this as he got up and answered the door to find Jonasan there looking just as nice as Ranma. "Hello Sir. My name is Fitzmaurice Jonasan and I am here to pick up Ranma for our Date."

Genma felt like he just had been struck in the privates with a sledge hammer. Before he did anything he had to make sure he heard right. "Excuse me but can you repeat that?"

"I am here to pick Ranma up for our Date." Genma heard it again. That is what he thought Jonasan said. Suddenly Genma tried to deck him. Thankfully for Jonasan, Ranma had moved superfast and blocked the punch Genma had thrown.

"Geez Pop. Don't kill him."

"Ranma, what the hell is going on here?"

Ranma sighed and had a story ready for this situation. It was especially a good one since it was basically the truth. "Remember when I punted him out of the yard with a mallet." Genma nodded. "Well as it turns out I did not take into consideration his landing like Akane always does for me. It turned out that I almost killed him. As a condition for him to forgive me he demanded this date and I was and am honor bound to fulfill it."

Genma understood. Did he like it? Hell no. But he understood being honor bound to do something you did not like. He nodded his consent as Jonasan offered his arm to Ranma.

When Genma turned around he was surprised to see Kasumi standing there. "Mister Saotome, I suggest you set a curfew and let them both know of it with a warning to the young man."

"Why? I trusted Ranma before without a curfew."

"Those times he was male. This time he is going as the girl. Do I have to explain the birds and the bees to you?"

Genma gulped and understood. He turned around. "Ranma, you now have a 12 am curfew. Young man, if Ranma is not back here by then you will suffer my wraith."

Ranma was mortified. He had heard how embarrassing these situations can be but had no idea until now how embarrassing it truly was.

Jonasan just looked back at Genma and replied, "Don't worry sir. I will have Ranma back safe and sound."

"And in the same condition she is now," Genma included. Everyone in the Tendo dojo face faulted including Akane who was still breaking bricks.

'_Eekk, Dad you did not just go there,'_ thought Ranma as she wanted to dig a hole to hid in.

Jonasan nodded as he opened to door of his car for Ranma. Wanting to get the hell out of there and away from her father Ranma just got in without any argument.

He got in on the driver's side and sped away. There was a great deal of tension in the car still. "Relax Ranma. He only did that cause he loves you. And now you know why the guy always opens the car door for the girl." Ranma gave Jonasan an incredulous look the busted out laughing. Jonasan busted out laughing too. This broke the bad mode.

For the rest of the night Ranma truly had a great time. They went to an American style restaurant where Ranma was introduced to one of Jonasan favorite dishes, baby back ribs. Even though it was vastly different from what he was used to, Ranma enjoyed how tender and juicy they were.

During dinner Jonasan wanted to clarify something. "Ranma, when we first met I spoke perfect English to you. You understood perfectly what I said right?"

"Yes I do understand English I just can't speak it well."

"So if we go see an American made movie you will be able to understand it?"

"Somewhat. Just like the Japanese language there are several American accents that won't be a problem to a fellow American to understand but to a foreigner not so good."

"The movie I have in mind I don't think there will be a problem plus it's subtitled and if you still can't understand something just asked. Please trust me as I think you will simply enjoy this movie."

Ranma looked down, "I trust you, Jonasan."

Jonasan looked at Ranma. He knew trust from Ranma does not come easy. His heart danced for joy. It was at that point he knew he fell in love with Saotome Ranma but what did Ranma feel about him he wondered?

The movie they saw was "Dolphin Tale". A movie based on a true story of a bottle nosed dolphin found by a young boy in Florida. The dolphin's tail got snagged in a lobster trap. Miraculously the dolphin survives with the help from the boy. The boy leads the charge to get the dolphin outfitted with a prosthetic tail. It is a heartwarming tale of overcoming all odds.

(a/n Disclaimer: I don't own Dolphin Tale or any characters connected.)

Ranma had no trouble understanding the movie especially when Morgan Freeman spoke. His diction of the English language was better than most. The theme of overcoming all odds hit home to Ranma who lived practically by that code. She especially enjoyed it since Jonasan was with her. Somehow Ranma knew the movie would not be so meaningful with any of his other fiancés.

That's when it struck Ranma how deeply he felt for Jonasan. That is when he knew he loved him with all his heart. And that's when he cried. Ranma did not cry out of joy but out of despair.

Jonasan looked over at Ranma who was in tears. Ranma looked at Jonasan and said the words that usually rip the hearts out of most men. "Take me home, please."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**A/N**

Whew this chapter was very difficult for me to do since it involved making sure the movie I picked was playing in Japan. Originally I wanted them to go to a Japanese restaurant but I know very little about Japanese cuisine. Then I thought that since my OC was American I can have them going to an American style restaurant I know have to be there for tourist to eat.

Well now we know how they feel to themselves how they feel but they have not expressed that to each other yet. Stay tuned true believers.


	9. Ch 9 Ucchan's Tea Party

Ch 9 Ucchan Tea Party

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ or any character's connected

A/N – We know that Jonasan and Ranma now love each other but have not told each other. Hehe we all know this can lead to extreme misunderstandings.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Ranma and Jonasan for weeks after the date were like zombies. For Ranma, he loved Jonasan but because of his upbringing felt like a true pervert for loving another man. Ranma started to get depressed.

(a/n does anyone else want to pound a certain panda to death too?)

Jonasan felt rejected when Ranma uttered the words 'take me home please'. Up till that time he was very observant and knew everything Ranma felt. Jonasan started to get depressed.

They did try to talk to each other but it was a case of bad timing on both their parts. When Jonasan wanted to talk Ranma would pull away and vice versa. When each turned the other down that person would in evidently slip deeper into depression. Soon their individual depression was having an effect on their environment.

Lately the mood in the Tendo dojo was like a grave yard. Kasumi noted it was worse now than when her mother passed. All attempts to engage Ranma had failed.

Soun knew deep down what the cause was. The boy was in love and it was eating him up inside for he was in love with Jonasan. When he told Genma this they got into a huge fight that ended with the ending of their friendship. He left in the dead of night without Ranma. He left a note behind saying if what Soun said is true then Ranma would be disowned.

Soun told Ranma not to worry he was welcomed in the Tendo family if that happens. Ranma did not want to accept charity but he knew ronins were spit upon in Japan. This caused Ranma to go even deeper into a depression.

Akane was at a breaking point and had to talk to someone but whom. Her sisters, she wanted a fresh perspective not from someone in her predicament. Shampoo, not if her life depended on it. Ukyo, yes Ukyo been a friend to her in the past. And surely she seen Ranma's mood. She will want to know more and maybe she might have some insight.

At school one day Akane tracked Ukyo down. "Ukyo, can I come over tomorrow for breakfast?"

Ukyo looked at Akane. "Sure thing honey. I was hoping to talk to you anyways about Ranma."

The next morning Akane did not do her usual run. Instead she dressed for school early and told Kasumi she was going to Ucchan's for breakfast and girl talk. Kasumi looked sadly at Akane and told she understood. Kasumi wished her good luck.

When she got to Ucchan's she was surprised to see a depressed Shampoo there. "After I talked to you Akane, I saw Shampoo looking very gloomy while doing a delivery. When I asked her to come this morning she jumped at the chance."

Akane sat down next to Shampoo. As Ukyo was getting them some herbal tea Akane had to ask, "Why you gloomy Shampoo?"

Shampoo lifted her head to see if violent girl was joking but saw only sincerity. "It's Ranma, Akane. Ever since great grandmother negated the kiss of marriage I tried talking to Ranma but he rebukes me."

Ukyo had to jump in. "Wait the kiss of marriage has been negated, since when?"

"Since we found out Ranma is in love with Fitzmaurice Jonasan."

Akane's eyes went wide in surprise. Even the Amazon's know of Ranma 'hidden' feelings. "When did you figure it out?"

"When he threw duck boy at grandma's head with a note attached saying leave Jonasan alone. This happened a few weeks back." Shampoo clarified.

Ukyo noticed something. "Shampoo, why are you talking in perfect Japanese now?"

Shampoo blushed a little at being caught. "I always knew how to speak it but spoke the other way because it sounded cuter but there is no point now."

Akane blood started to boil but quickly calmed down for she realized now that all's fair in love and war. "What you going to do now, Shampoo?"

Shampoo blushed again. "I am marrying Mousse."

Both Ukyo and Akane exclaimed at the same time, "WHAT!"

"Mousse has changed since Ranma got the drop on him. He has a more of a backbone now. Mousse stood up for himself to great-grandmother. Today I am picking him up from the eye doctor. He had eye surgery yesterday to correct his near blindness." Shampoo added quickly.

Akane nodded thoughtfully and took a sip of tea. Ukyo had a hunch on something. "Akane when did you notice Ranma feelings for Jonasan?"

"The morning after Jonasan came to Furinkan," replied Akane coyly hoping not to have to explain how.

Shampoo was so surprised she spitted out her tea she just sipped. Ukyo was not about to let Akane off the hook yet, "Ah no you don't, Sugar. You don't get to say something like that without expanding on it. Tell us everything."

"Ranma and his father was sparing like they usually do above the Kio pond that morning. Earlier Jonasan had his first sparing session with Ranma. Ranma got knocked down in the pond with the usual curse effects. When she came back up she took off her gi top to wring it out. She noticed Jonasan there and for the first time had extreme female modesty. Then she used my mallet move to punt Jonasan out of the yard."

"What? He used your mallet trick against Jonasan? Why would doing such a thing make you think he likes Jonasan?" asked Shampoo.

"Well he had no real examples of how to handle certain situations so he draws upon the examples around him. I only used the mallet thing mostly with Ranma and he knows it. At one time we truly loved each other." This statement stung both Ukyo and Shampoo. "On the subconscious level Ranma loved Jonasan possibly at first site. So when Jonasan was surprised by seeing his naked female form Ranma used my mallet move instinctively not realizing himself what he was doing."

"That is very insightful of you Akane. So what does that mean for your engagement?"

"It's been nullified."

"WHAT!" exclaimed both Shampoo and Ukyo.

"Ranma had a date with Jonasan a few weeks ago that clearly made all of us aware how he felt for Jonasan. That baka Panda and my Dad got into a fight about it which lead to Ranma being disowned." Both Ukyo and Shampoo vowed to go panda hunting soon. "Daddy offered Ranma a place in the Tendo household. Later that night Daddy and I talked and decided the engagement was no longer an option."

"So what are you going to do now Akane?" inquired Shampoo.

Akane blushed while saying not a word. Ukyo grabbed her spatula while Shampoo grabbed her Chui. "Honey, do tell, do tell," threatened Ukyo.

"Umm, I'm going on a date with Kuno tomorrow night." Both Ukyo and Shampoo face faulted.

"The number one pervert of Furinkan! How did this happen? Have you lost your mind?" asked Ukyo.

"He is not a pervert. Sure he went off the deep end for a while but that is because he was mixed up. Since his apology weeks ago we have talked off and on. Well one thing lead to another and next thing I knew I agreed to a real date with him. "

"To be honest, He had been different lately," added Shampoo.

"Wow Akane, you matured lately," noticed Ukyo.

"Jonasan kind actions and Kuno's apology opened my eyes not to mention Ranma's mallet use opened my eyes to my own personal issues. I am now seeing a counselor about my anger problems."

"I am pleased to hear you are doing that," said Shampoo. "Is it true that you leaped in levels in the art recently?"

In answer Akane popped out her new chi powered war hammer. Both Ukyo's and Shampoo's eyes bulged out at the sight of it. They both knew Akane was now a force to be reckoned with one neither of them ever want to face. Akane poofed her hammer into only she knew where.

"I am worried about Ranma. We all know he is in love with Jonasan. Hell even he knows it. The only person who doesn't know it is Jonasan. Ranma has not told him yet. Now he is at war within himself. You all know how he was raised to be a man amongst men well in Ranma's mind that includes men not being in love with other men. He is slowly disintegrating from the inside out and I have no clue how to help him."

"The only thing we can do know is be there for our friend," Ukyo said softly with a tear to her in one her eyes.

"Ukyo?" inquired Akane quietly.

Ukyo sobbed. "I am sorry but I too have noticed Ranma's mood. Now after hearing the reason for it I realize that my dream of marrying Ranma if never going to become a reality." Akane gave the okonomiyaki chef a hug. "I'll be okay. Ranma over the years made it perfectly clear he only thinks of me as a friend. I only held out this long out of hope but I also looked into avenues of life without Ranma. I will merely choose one of them. It will hurt for a while but we all know life goes on."

Akane noticed it was time they left for school. They all vowed to stand by Ranma as friends no matter what. They however had no idea Ranma was thinking about doing something that will do irrevocable harm to himself.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N Wow all three fiancés have given up on Ranma for one reason or another. What is Ranma planning on doing? And no it's not suicide. Stay tuned for answers.


	10. Ch 10 Akane's Desperate Plea

Ch 10 Akane Desperate Plea

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ or any character's connected

A/N This chapter true believers sets up for the rest of the story. This chapter will be explosive, funny, and heartwarming.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A dreary Akane had just stepped back in the main foyer of the Tendo dojo early the next morning. She was just now coming back from her date with Tatewaki. (A/N sorry hentai's but they did not have sex.) In the foyer she saw Ranma who his backpack packed. It was evident he was leaving.

"Where are you going Ranma?"

"I am going to take care of something. I will be back in a few weeks."

Normally Akane would not be concerned but Ranma had been depressed a lot lately and in these situations some people are prone to do stupid things. Akane had to stop him.

Ranma read Akane's intent accurately as he grabbed his backpack and bolted out the door and leaped out of view. Akane knew than this was no training trip. He had this planned out to. She knew he had help planning this but whom. Then the perfect person popped into her head.

Akane only saw red when she realized who this person was. This time that person went too far. As she ran up the stairs Akane called forth her war club. As she disintegrated a door she yelled out, "NABIKI!"

Nabiki was still asleep when her door was smashed into bits but quickly woke up. As the dust settled she saw a glowing Akane pointing her new chi laced war hammer at her. Nabiki never saw Akane like this and it scared her to death. Akane in one swoop had woken up the rest of the house.

"Where has Ranma gone? And don't play dumb with me if you want to live!"

Nabiki knew that was no threat but a promise. She also knew that Akane no longer considered her a sister. That fact stung her worse than the threat she was proposed. In tears she answered.

"He is going to China. He came to me in grief saying he is in love with Jonasan but he truly believed only girl can love men. So if he loved a man then he is a girl. He knows his curse can be locked as him as a girl. He also knows Herb's ladle can lock it forever."

"So he is going to piss Herb off just to get locked in his cursed form, That Idiot." Akane looked up to see her father and Kasumi there. "Nabiki, Call the airport and get tickets ready for everyone. We are going to China to stop him."

Soun jumped in, "Akane, you know as well as I do there is only one person he will listen to now."

"Yes I know that. I am on my way to see Jonasan now." She went down the stairs to the front door. When she opened it up she was surprised to see Auntie Nodoka there. "Auntie, what are you doing here this early?"

"This baka had told me everything." Nodoka pointed to Genma who was behind her. Akane glared at Genma with hatred. Just as she was to focus back on Nodoka she saw Ukyo and Shampoo appear suddenly behind him. "I need to speak with my son please."

"I am sorry, Auntie, you just missed him."

"Can I wait for him to get back, please?"

Akane's battle aura flared to unbelievable heights. "He won't be back. He is on his way to china to get his curse locked for good by Herb." When Ukyo and Shampoo heard this, their battle aura's flared as they started to pound Genma into the ground. "Ukyo! Shampoo!" They glanced up at Akane. "Don't kill him. We'll need him later."

They answered in perfect unison, "We won't." Then they went back to beating the snot out of Genma.

"Auntie if you excuse me I need to collect the only person Ranma will listen to now. And FYI all of us are planning to go including that baka." She pointed to Genma who was being pulverized.

Nodoka nodded as Akane chi powered leaped out of sight. Nodoka thought to herself she needs to teach Akane proper chi management for the poor girl expended too much chi in that leap. But she was amazed she figured the Saotome school trick out since she knew neither her baka nor Ranma would teach her that.

Nodoka turned to the massacre. "Girls!" said Nodoka sternly. Both Ukyo and Shampoo stopped what they were doing and stood at attention fearing they went too far. Nodoka respected them for being able to stop that quickly. "You are making too big a scene here in the street. Take the baka to the Tendo backyard to continue his education."

Both girls exclaimed in unison, "With Pleasure." They picked up Genma and leaped into the backyard.

Elsewhere, Akane was having the time of her life leaping across town from rooftop to rooftop. The only drawback it had was everyone was able to see her panties. She could not let herself be embarrassed by that now.

Security at Jonasan estate was alerted the moment Akane landed. Akane fought them at such a high level they knew she must be an assassin sent from Joketsuzoku, the Chinese Amazon tribe.

(A/N The same Chinese Amazons Shampoo is a part of.)

Jonasan saw on the security screen who it was and sighed. He marched out to the scene of Akane winning the fight against his guards. Akane was never this good he thought. Apparently concern for Ranma must be propelling her development. "Halt," he ordered. Akane and his guards stopped what they were doing in mid-fight. "This is Tendo Akane, one of Ranma's newly adoptive sisters. She is welcome here. I will take it from here. Back to your stations." The security officers left. "What can I do for you so early in the morning that you felt the need to invade?"

"I take it you heard what the baka did." Akane caught the part of him calling her newly adoptive sister.

"Unfortunately I understand that Genma disowned Ranma. I am pleased what Soun did."

"Then you must know that Ranma really needs you."

"I have tried Akane. Goodness knows I have tried but each and every time I have been rejected."

"How much do you know about Ranma's upbringing, Jonasan?"

Jonasan gave the file he had about Ranma. Akane looked it over and found it complete. Then she notices the one thing it did not contain – the exact words of the seppuku contract. It mentions it but not the words it said. That explains a few things. "Jonasan, do you know what the so called seppuku contract specifies?" Jonasan nodded negatively. "It specifies that Genma must train Ranma to be a man amongst men or both Genma and Ranma must commit seppuku. Nodoka has since recanted the contract when she finally learned of the curse but the damage was too late."

Jonasan grabbed the file from Akane and looked it over again with this information in mind. Some things were making perfect sense now. Akane gave Jonasan a sisterly hug. "Ranma truly loves you. But that feeling goes against everything he was raised to be. He just doesn't know how to handle it."

Jonasan became alarmed. "Akane, you did not invade my home just to tell me that. What is wrong?"

Akane turned away and looked downward, "He went to China to get his curse locked from…"

"Herb's magic ladle," Jonasan finished. "How much of a head start does he have?"

"A few hours by now. If Nabiki is correct he is already halfway there by now in a plane?"

Jonasan picked up the phone. "Hi, I know this is irregular but I need the plane readied for departure in an hour. Will you please do it?...Thanks, the passengers will be everyone at the Tendo dojo, myself, and Tendo Akane." Akane raised her hand and Jonasan understood."Oh I have one more to add to the passenger manifest – Kuno Tatewaki, Tendo Akane's boyfriend. Destination is Mainland China. Please make all the customs arrangements too." Jonasan hung up and dialed another number. "Security Chief Davenport please?...John, Jonathan. Get a security team ready. I will be landing with friend there in a few hours. We are on a mission to rescue someone from the musk."

"Rescue Mission?" inquired Akane.

"You remember the Musk invasion here right." Akane gulped thinking back on that nightmare. "Ranma and the gang were able to win because the musk was out of their element. Where Ranma is going the musk will have home field advantage. I am certain Ranma's curse will be locked. I am also certain that very quickly Ranma will find herself stripped naked and chained somewhere while they prepare to breed her with the finest the musk have to offer. **I WILL NOT ALLOW SOMEONE I LOVE BE ABUSED LIKE THAT.** Let's go."

Twelve hours later, elsewhere, Ranma found HERSELF naked and chained in a cell, crying "Jonasan, please save me."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N

I told you this will be a powerful chapter. I hate that it ended on a dark note though. But rest assured Ranma will be saved. It might be apparent to some of you I have no first hand knowledge of the Musk. Unfortunately they never covered the Musk arc in the anime. I have to rely on second hand reading on that arc from a lot of sources. Please bear with me on this.


	11. Ch 11 Chi Control

Ch 11 Chi Control

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ or any characters connected.

Disclaimer2 – I don't own Naruto or any characters connected.

A/N While I am not doing an official crossover I had to disclaim Naruto for reasons that will become clear. Also I realize some of you will have problems with my time constraints in the last chapter and to be honest I wrote it so fast and with so many distractions I did not think much about it myself. I will try to clarify it here.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Jonasan was bewildered. They lost a lot of time and were losing more by the second. Ranma left the Tendo dojo moment after Akane came back from her all-nighter with Kuno. It took her about 5 minutes to figure out whom was behind Ranma. Then it took about 5 minutes to wring the information out of Nabiki. To make matters worse Nodoka showed up with Genma just before she was leaving to come to the mansion. That ate up about 15 minutes. So that was about 25 minutes gone. The trip to the mansion took Akane about an hour to make and the fight with the guards ate up about 20 minutes before Jonasan halted it. Then the final explanation took about 10 minutes. And now Akane collapsed from sheer exhaustion. All in all Ranma had a full 2 hours head start. Resources confirmed that Ranma's plane lifted off with Ranma in it 30 minutes after he left the Tendo dojo.

Jonasan eyed the sleeping Tendo girl. She fought so furiously she would defiantly be a great asset on this mission if it was not for her poor chi control. She simply expelled more than she needed to get the job done thus tiring her too quickly. In a 30 second battle that might be fine but in battle when some battles could last for hour's proper chi control could mean life or death. The upcoming battle would for sure be one of these types of battles. Akane, as she is right now, would be a liability.

Jonasan thought for a second he could teach her but pushed that idea out of his head. Yes he could teach but it would take him about a week for him to teach her. Trouble is that they did not realistically have a week. Akane need to be taught by a master if she had any chance of being ready for the upcoming battle. Her own father was weak when it came to teaching chi manipulation and he would never trust Genma to teach her. He was sorry but it looked like Akane would be a hindrance to the mission.

Jonasan Picked her up and put her in his car to drive her home. Once at the Tendo dojo he was greeted none other than Saotome Nodoka. Nodoka looked at the sleeping form of Akane in Jonasan's arms and sighed. "Poor dear. Don't tell me. She expended all her chi needlessly trying to get to you didn't she?" Jonasan nodded affirmatively. "Take her up to her room and put her on her bed. I will have to begin her training in chi control as soon as she wakes up if she is to be useful to you in the upcoming rescue mission."

Jonasan looked into Nodoka's eyes and smiled. Instantly she knew Jonasan not only understood what she meant but also about her past. A past not even Genma and Ranma knew about. Jonasan also smiled for a problem was solved instantly. Nodoka comes from an elite ninja family spanning many generations. She, herself, was a special elite ninja capable of training the best. When she fell in love with Genma she chose to retire from that life for Genma's family was samurai spanning back many generations.

Nodoka always feared that her old life would come back to haunt her. In truth once you are ninja you'll always be a ninja. Her clan chief had ordered her on five different missions in the last ten years. The only reason she agreed to the seppuku contract in the first place was to try to hide her past from Genma. However she knew sooner or later the truth will come out.

Akane woke up hours later. She noticed Auntie Nodoka was there watching her. "Ugg. How long was I out, Auntie?"

"About two hours. Don't try to move just yet. Let your body adjust a little more."

"You mean I missed the flight to China?" inquired Akane.

"No. It seems Nabiki pissed of quite a few officials when she rammed Ranma's paperwork thru getting him permission to go to China so quickly. It's taking Jonasan time to get us all approved to enter China."

"That does not sound like Nabiki."

"Ranma rushed her so she had to take some shortcuts she did not want to make."

"Now that sounds like Ranma," Akane chuckled.

"Akane, I want you to listen to me. As impressive a fighter you are right now, you can't be on this mission. You will be a hindrance."

"What!"

"Just shut up and listen. You are using fantastic techniques right now that are wonderful that you figured out how to use them. But at the same time you never mastered the basics to do those techniques correctly mainly chi control. You have been expelling more chi than is necessary to use those techniques. Now since you already felt that after affects you tell me the dangers. "

"I tire more quickly leaving me and my team vulnerable to attack."

"I can help you with it and if you do everything I tell you then maybe you will be ready for this China mission. I will warn you right now. Some of the things I will have you do will seem so simple you won't think will matter and a waste of time but in the end it will be very crucial. And some things will seem impossible to do."

Akane gulped the said "When do we begin sensei?"

Nodoka smiled, "We already have."

Downstairs in the living room Jonasan had just hung up the phone. "Everyone I have a couple of pieces of bad news. First of the visa's and our paperwork allowing us entry into China won't be ready until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest." Everyone glared at Nabiki angrily who backed away slowly. "My other news is that my agents have been able to confirm Ranma not only landed but had made it already to the hidden obscure Musk village also thanks to Nabiki for having a motorcycle ready for him when he landed."

"Even so that was very fast even for Ranma. One thing has been bothering me though. As I remember Master Herb, he hardly was a bad guy and not one to chain Ranma up so she can be raped and impregnated. Are you sure your Intel is correct Jonasan?" inquired a concerned Kasumi.

"Very sure and we are not dealing with Herb but a purist faction that overthrown Herb."

Jonasan showed a photo that was just taken by his spies inside the Musk. All Kasumi and say was, "Oh My." The photo depicted Ranma in the condition mentioned in the ending of the last chapter. It also contained one other person. Right next to the nude chained female Ranma was Herb herself in the same condition.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N

So Nodoka is an elite ninja. I am sure no one even suspected that one. Don't you like fanfiction where anything can happen? Sigh. Speaking of which. I know a lot of you remember that the unlocking Kettle was destroyed in the Ranma/Herb battle. I know of that too. I hate doing this but I am going to have to use a page from another fanfiction I read a long time ago concerning this. Points for those who can identify correctly the fiction I am talking about! Hint: it had an OMC too.

And cuddles to me for not even mentioning anything about the Naruto anime in this chapter besides the a/n. I was hoping not to go at all.


	12. Ch 12 Return of Ryoga

Ch 12 Return of Ryoga

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ nor any of its characters

Akane: what do you mean 'return of Ryoga'? I don't want that baka anywhere near me.

A/N well for Ranma's sake he has to return. Besides you think almost everyone is a baka.

Akane: everyone is!

A/N I rest my case.

Akane: why you baka!

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

When Akane saw the picture of Ranma and Herb in that cell she started to cry. Jonasan said to fear not for they will be rescued.

"You don't understand. We are too late. Too late."

Jonasan was confused, "What?"

Nabiki stepped forward. "What my sister means by we being too late is that Ranma obviously has her curse locked and it's permanent. The only object that could have possibly unlock that curse lock is a magic tea kettle that was a long lost treasure of the Musk. It's presumed destroyed when the battle between Ranma and Herb destroyed parts of Mount Horai.

Jonasan grabbed the phone, "Hello Dad, I need a favor. Can you please get one of your buddies to run a satellite scan of a particular set of coordinates around Mount Horai….You mean they already scanned the region after an earthquake hit the region a few years back. Will it be possible to send me a copy of those scans via e-mail...Thanks Dad." Click.

About a half hour later Nabiki was shifting thru the scans. Akane was outside with Nodoka in another lesson of chi control. Jonasan was watching. It amazed him how quick Nodoka was able to teach Akane chi control. She had absorbed about 3 days of lessons in a matter of hours. He felt assured he can rely upon Akane in the upcoming battle which he was thankful for e he needed all the non cursed fighters he could get. Latest reports were that the Musk is taking precautions by sub arming with water pistols since Ranma got there.

"I found it. That damn kettle survived after all but…."

"But what, Nabiki," asked Jonasan?

"It's buried under 20 feet of bedrock but it looks to be in one piece."

Jonasan turned to Shampoo, "Can Cologne perform the Bakusai Tenketsu?"

"Yes she can but not in the degree you need to reach the kettle. Due to her age she can merely demonstrate it and teach it." Shampoo thought carefully, "There is only one person alive that can do the technique to such a degree would be required to free the kettle."

"NO, no, no, no. Not over my dead body are we using him. That baka pig," exclaimed an irate Akane who flared so much chi she nearly collapsed again. Instantly Jonasan knew it was Ryoga they needed. However since Akane was having a justified problem with it, this might not be an option.

Nodoka heard every word and knew what Ryoga did to Akane. "Akane are you saying you don't want to help my son?"

Akane whirled around to face Nodoka. "That's not fair, Auntie. You know I am more than willing to lay down my life to help Ranma. But what Ryoga did was….."

"…to use his Jusenkyo curse against you in such a way that took away your dignity. Look at the picture of my son in that cell, Akane, and tell me whose dignity is suffering more here." Akane looked down in shame for she knew Nodoka was right. "I am not saying he should get away for doing this to you Scott free Akane." Nodoka withdrew the Saotome family Katana for all to see its razor sharp edge. "I vow, when this is over and if you still wish, to dissect that baka's heart out with this sword while it's still beating, Akane." Everyone gulped knowing Nodoka was more than capable of doing this.

Akane knew she had no real choice anymore. She went out by the Kio pond and called out with her sweet voice, "P-Chan, where is my beloved black little piglet?" Everyone face faulted.

"Surely he is not going to fall for that," remarked Jonasan.

Akane held up the one minute hand signal. "I know my ex-pet better than anyone, just wait a sec."

Sure enough seconds later, "Brrreeeeeee!" P-Chan/Ryoga came out and cuddled by Akane's foot happily.

All at once Akane's facial expression went blank. She picked P-Chan by his bandana and brought him face to face with her. Suddenly Ryoga knew he made another mistake. As Akane walked past Jonasan on her way to her room she deposited Ryoga into his hands, "Do with him as you will Jonasan. I have a bad taste in my mouth now that I need to wash out. Auntie, I'll be back down to continue my chi training."

"Akane, take a nap instead. You just earned it. We will continue later. Oh and well done," replied Nodoka while eyeing a certain black piglet.

Jonasan took a few minutes explaining the situation to Ryoga. Ryoga wanted to help but wanted something in return. He was having a tough time communicating though in his pig form.

Kasumi walked in with a tea kettle and a robe. The tea kettle though was hotter than usual almost to the point of evaporation. Knowing what is come, Ryoga tried to make a run for it but was too late. "BRRREEEEEEE," everyone at the Tendo dojo heard Ryoga painful squeal.

When it was all over and Ryoga was human once more, Kasumi said, "I am sorry, Ryoga. I must have forgotten to be sensitive to other people's feelings."

Ryoga knew the hidden meanings in her words, "It is I, Kasumi, who forgot to be sensitive to other people's feelings." Upon hearing Ryoga's painful squeal, Akane came down the bottom step of stairs. Normally no one should be able to tell she was there however Ryoga knew. "Akane, I know you are there please enter the room."

Slowly Akane stood up and went into the living room where she found Ryoga kneeling in a position of apology. "Akane, I have wronged you the last few years in the disguise of P-Chan. My motives were pure though. I saw how unhappy Ranma was constantly making you. I did not set forth to deceive you. However when I saw and felt how comforted you were by the mere presence of P-Chan I could not tell you the truth. However I see now my good intentions hurt you more than Ranma ever did. I am truly sorry Akane. I will get the kettle but not for Ranma. I am getting for you Akane, for having enough courage to call me here after I hurt you. The only thing I wish afterward is the chance to atone."

Soun, her father, knelt next to Ryoga before Akane. "Akane, my actions attributed to your overall unhappiness. I should have asked you if you wanted to be engaged and not decide it for you. I was insensitive. I am sorry, my daughter."

Then the biggest surprise of them all came. Genma walked over and kneeled on the other side of Ryoga before Akane. "Everyone know I am the most guilty here of being insensitive. I have put my child through hell with the excuse of it being for the art. Well that picture of Ranma has opened my eyes to what kind of parent I really am. I don't deserve to be called father. I lost that right. I forced this engagement upon Soun when we were younger. I was thoughtless. I am sorry Akane. I know I don't deserve atonement."

Kasumi, Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Nodoka were all in awe over Akane right now. She has three of the most powerful men around groveling at her feet seeking forgiveness. They were rightfully impressed.

Akane was almost speechless. Quickly she found her voice. "Father, I can never stay mad at you. I forgive you but please allow me to make my own decisions on whom I date or marry." Soun agreed.

"Ryoga, your forgiveness and atonement have to be earned. Getting that kettle will be a start. Go now and get it." Ryoga rose and turned to leave. Akane had to add something quickly. "Have one of Jonasan's men take you there and back. Time is of the essence and we can't afford time locating your lost self." Jonasan assigned one of his top men the duty of escorting Ryoga.

"Mr. Saotome, you are right. You don't deserve forgiveness therefore I can't forgive you. But you better apologize to Ranma just as sincerely as you just did to me. Once that is done then maybe, maybe, I can forgive you."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N who knew Akane had such power over men? The earthquake that geologist said hit Mt Horai was actually the Battle between Ranma and Herb.


	13. Ch 13 Prelude to Battle

Ch 13 Prelude to Battle

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ nor any character connected

A/N This is the final chapter before the dramatic rescue. In this chapter all plans are made.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Ryoga had gotten back earlier with the Kettle. He is dusty as heck and tired. They traveled straight there and back without stopping from when Akane ordered him to go. Now he is sleeping in a pet carrier cage in his cursed form.

Nodoka had successfully trained Akane in chi management. Jonasan was very pleased for she is now the strongest fighter they have thanks to the recent improvements in her art. This mission is going to be very dangerous and to do it without Akane's new found abilities might not be feasible.

Jonasan was no fool. He knows to try to wipe out the Dusk once and for all would get them all killed even with Akane's new abilities. Luckily they don't have to.

Jonasan formulated a plan a plan quickly based on the accurate Intel. Thanks to Akane order to Ryoga step one of the plan is a success. Then plan is as follows:

1 find and retrieve that blasted kettle.

2 get everyone to china

3 storm the Dusk stronghold

4 locate and free both Ranma and Herb.

5 unlock both of their curses.

6 restore Herb to power and hope he lets everyone free

Jonasan contact had call late that afternoon to say everything was arranged and cleared for everyone to go to China to rescue Ranma. Jonasan collected everyone on his family private plane and left for China that Early evening. Passenger manifest is as follows.

Jonathan Fitzmaurice

Akane Tendo

Soun Tendo

Nodoka Saotome

Genma Saotome

Ukyo Kounji

Shampoo

Mousse

Cologne

Tatewaki Kuno

Ryoga Hibiki

Jonasan explained his strategy to the rest. Because the Musk is arming themselves with backup water pistols the first force will have to be the combatants that are not cursed. The others will come in and play mop up. Everyone understood that there will be more than everyone's fair share of fighting. Then he told everyone they would be landing in two hours so they had better prepare.

Ever since Genma and Ranma came back from their training trip Nodoka had been dreading this but now she had no choice. She could not go into battle dressed as she was. "Jonasan is there someplace I can change."

Jonasan eyed Nodoka and understood. He pointed to a door leading to a room in the back of the plane. Nodoka grabbed a bag she brought then went into the room. Genma watched in interest. Jonasan sighed for he knew what was about to happen but dreaded having to witness the drama unfold.

When Nodoka reopened the door she immediately wished she could run and hide for Genma was right in her face. That would not be bad had the not been dressed like in traditional shinobi clothes. "Uh huh. Caught you, Nodoka," he said angrily.

"Genma, I can explain."

"EXPLAIN," yelled Genma while secretly enjoying having the upper hand on Nodoka for once.

Nodoka cringed, "I'm sorry."

"SORRY! What are you sorry for exactly? Keeping this secret hidden from me or the fact it took this emergency before I could get my true wife back?"

"Wait….What? Your true wife? You knew?" inquired Nodoka.

Genma smiled. "I have always known. Who did you think I married in the first place? I married an overly honorable special elite shinobi. You ceased being that person when Ranma was born."

"But I thought since your family was samurai for generations I should set an example."

"I did not ask you too. I wanted Ranma to really know his mother, his true mother. I fell in love with both sides of you but you always hide this side of you. Why do you think I took Ranma on that 10 year training mission? I did that hoping it will shock you into coming back to yourself but then you went over the deep end."

Nodoka started to stand up for herself, "I did that because I thought you were ashamed of my shinobi ways. I thought you wanted a pure bred honorable Samurai wife."

"I had my pick of those types. It was you who stole my heart, a woman from a samurai family who was a special elite shinobi. I fell in love with the both sides of you who make the complete package I see before me now."

Nodoka then jumped into Genma arms and kissed him silent. The kiss lasted a good few minutes until the others embarrassed them with cat calls.

In the front, Jonasan took it all in and contemplated. 'Prophetic words Genma. Like you I fell for the complete yin and the yang. I fell in love with both sides of Ranma, male and female, the complete package. Now I have to convince Ranma of that.'

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N Ah isn't love grand. Next chapter is the chapter some has been waiting for. The storming of the Musk fortress as part one of the Rescue starts. Stay tuned true believers.


	14. Ch 14 Storming the Stronghold

Ch 14 Storming the Stronghold

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ nor any characters connected.

Jonasan: Finally!

A/N What do you mean Finally"

Jonasan: You kept dragging this out, I thought we never would get to rescue my Ranma.

A/N hehe then let's not drag it out any longer.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

What took Ranma a mere couple hours, took the full party a full day worth of nonstop traveling to reach – the stronghold of the Musk. It was midday when they reached it. They decided to rest in a nearby cave while waiting for nightfall.

When nightfall came phase one of the storming operation commenced. This called for Nodoka and a flat black spray painted Mousse, well his duck form that is. Their job was twofold. One is to quietly take out the advance guards and two was a little light recon. They did their jobs perfectly. Genma was amazed at how quickly and silently Nodoka took out the advanced guards all by herself as Mousse scanned the area from above.

Step two was Genma's job. He was to climb one of the walls decided upon based on Mousse's excellent recon and drop a rope down so the others can climb up afterwards. Both Nodoka and Mousse was to provide cover for him while he scaled it. Being slightly out of shape, Genma had some difficulty doing this but he succeeded anyways.

After everyone was in the stronghold it was Shampoo's turn. She was transformed into her cursed form and was spray painted with the same paint they sprayed mouse with. Her job was to find and release both Ranma and Herb while the others created a distraction.

Shampoo found them quickly. Herb recognized Shampoo even though she was painted black. Moving stealthy to not let Ranma see her in this form she moved over to Herb. Herb let her know the Musk had used a pressure point on them that made them weak as kittens. That was not good considering the plan they had to escape on their own to rejoin the others and then to unlock their curses. Shampoo had no choice but to leave them and rejoin the others to report this development.

Luckily Nodoka said she knew the counter pressure point and could teach Shampoo it very quickly. The only down side is it must be administered to the form that was struck with the pressure point in the first place. After procuring the keys they needed, Shampoo made her way back to the captives in her cursed form. She of course freed Herb first while staying out of Ranma's site. Herb used the thermos of hot water Shampoo had strapped to her to wisely change Shampoo back before releasing Ranma.

Shampoo quickly told them the plan and that she knew the reversing counter pressure point. Upon hearing the stip0ulation of the counter pressure point Herb cursed. They used the pressure on his male body. Ranma snickered however and told them they made a mistake and struck his female body. Shampoo quickly used the counter pressure point on Ranma. All at once her strength returned. "Payback time."

They quickly stole the uniforms of three guards and rejoined the others. They kept the headgear off so the others won't get them confused with the other guards. After all everyone know Herb, Shampoo, and Ranma-Chan have very distinctive hair colors.

They quickly rejoined the other where Nodoka quickly unlocked Herb's curse and used the counter pressure point on him. She was about to unlock Ranma curse when Ranma refused. No matter what Nodoka said, Ranma would not allow here to unlock the curse.

Jonasan saw this happening and had enough. He wished he could do this later for they really did not have time for it now but Ranma's refusal demanded action right now. He marched over there and grabbed Ranma quickly and kissed her. Ranma melted into the kiss. Then while she was distracted still by that kiss, he sat down, pulled her over his knee, rucked down her pants, and spanked Ranma-Chan hard 10 times then let her back up.

Ranma could not believe he just did that, hell no one could. Genma was about to protest but Nodoka stopped him, "No dear. Sometimes a firm hand is sometimes needed."

"MOM!"

"Don't mom me dear. You deserved that and you know it."

Ranma-Chan looked down at Jonasan who was smirking back at her. "Why you," she said as she swung a mallet she called forth towards his head. Then just as quickly her subconscious mind remembers her pledge to him so she recalled it before it struck.

Jonasan was up at that instant confronting her. "Why what? Why did I spank you? It's because you did this to yourself without even talking to me first. Why?"

Ranma blushed. He was forcing this confrontation. "It's because I am not gay. I found myself falling in love with you in my male form too but the thought of gay sex repulses me."

Now it was Jonasan's turn to blush. "Are you saying you willing to try to have sex with me in this form?" Ranma nodded affirmatively.

At this point Ranma's parents walked away. It was getting to be too much information for them as well as everyone else. Besides there was one last step of the plan to perform – return Herb to Power. Unfortunately they would have to do that without Ranma's or Jonasan's help.

When they were alone Jonasan continued. "That is fine. I am repulsed by gay sex as well but you are not getting the bigger picture."

"Which is?" inquired Ranma.

"I am in love with the complete package, the yin and the yang, together in one person. What you did was effectively killed half the person I am in love with. Right now I am mourning the loss of your other self. I want it back. I want the complete you back. Ask yourself are you completely happy with your decision?"

Ranma smiled happily. Jonasan just admitted he was in love with not only her but with his male form as well. In truth Ranma was regretting her decision. Slowly she walked up to him, embraced him, and then kissed him. She then whispered into his ear, "I am in love with you too."

Ranma then went over to the kettle that still had some hot water in it and poured it over herself thus unlocking the curse. The male Ranma looked back at Jonasan, "We can finish this discussion later after we finish this plan of yours."

By morning, they had returned herb back to power. He in turn let them go being thankful for the rescue. By midmorning the dreary bunch entered the Amazon village where Cologne offered them safe haven to rest up before returning home.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N 

All's well that ends well. But wait this is not the end of the story true believers. Stay tuned.


	15. Ch 15 Lost honor of Jonasan's Mother

Ch 15 Lost honor of Jonasan's Mother

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ or any characters connected.

A/N History is written by the conquerors. Sometimes those histories are nothing more than little white lies. Sometimes these histories are outright blatant lies.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

As the contingent that was the rescue party was resting, Cologne decided a great victory banquet was in order. It was not every day that they had guest that won a victory over their old enemies – the Dusk. After she ordered the feast the village was bussing and lively with preparations for the grand occasion.

Cologne sigh as two figures was sitting as sad as they can be. The paint Jonasan used on both Mousse and Shampoo was neither water based nor oil based. It was based on a mixture of berries. The paint was more of a dye than paint. It would have to wear off taking about two weeks to do so. Even Shampoo's beloved purple hair was a casualty. They looked as black as their gloomy modes.

Cologne busied herself making the formal guest list for the banquet that night. Yes many of the Village would be there but the village is simply too large for everyone to be there. With that in mind the custom is always been only the ones most directly evolved and village leaders usually were the only ones at such banquets. So the basic guest list was the village leaders and the members of the rescue party. Cologne knew that Jonasan mother was once an Amazon so she decided the polite thing to do was offer and invite to the remaining members of that family to the banquet as well. Had Cologne knew that invite would open a can of worms she would not have done it.

That night at the feast each guest was announced as they entered the banquet hall. A tired worn out custom Cologne thought but one Jonasan insisted on. When Jonasan Aunt, Polish, was announced Ranma noticed Jonasan was fuming. Jonasan could not speak forth for he was male. Quickly Ranma splashed himself with water and yelled, "What is she doing here?" Ranma pointed to Polish.

"Ranma-Chan, She is Jonasan's only remaining living Amazon relative, his Aunt Polish," said Cologne.

Ranma glanced down at Jonasan who was so angry he was about to explode. Clearly there was something wrong here. "Elder Cologne, you once said you would love for me to be a member of this Village. If you would offer me honorary membership right here and now effective immediately I would be so kind to accept."

Cologne was not stupid. She knew Ranma was working an angle but this was an offer she would be stupid to turn down. "I, Cologne, Village Elder, do extend horary membership to one Ranma Saotome. She will enjoy the rights of any fully fledged Amazon effective immediately."

"I, Ranma Saotome, do hereby accept the offer of Honorary Amazon which was just extended by Cologne, The Village Elder."

Shampoo not knowing Ranma was playing an angle got up and walked over to her. "I, Shampoo, The current champion of the village, have the honor of welcoming a new sister to the village." She then gave Ranma a hug as everyone cheered except for Jonasan. "Is there anything you wish to say sister?"

"Yes! I, Ranma Saotome, as a honorary member of this village hereby request permission for my boyfriend, Jonasan, to speak before us." Jonasan smiled at Ranma's word. Cologne now will be honor bound to allow him to speak. And speak he will but it won't be pleasant.

'_So that is her game. She effectively manipulated events where I would be honor bound to allow this boy who had been fuming since Polish came in to speak his mind,_' thought Cologne. "Permission Granted."

That was all Jonasan needed to here, He jumped up and said, "That woman Polish is a liar and a traitor to my Mother's family clan."

"Harsh words son. Do you have any proof?" asked Cologne.

"I was there that night of her supposed confession to Polish about throwing the marriage challenge. She said nothing of the sort. That was a fabrication Polish came up with to betray my mother, the clan leader at the time. It was her hope to get what she got, leadership of the clan. Her lies are an outright stain to my beloved Mother's honor and as her only child, if I was still a member of the village, I would challenge her words in a fight to the death."

'_If I was still a member. Jonasan you fool,_' thought Ranma. "JONASAN, I order you to recant your words."

"No I won't Ranma. Why did you presume to order me to do that?"

"Because she suspects the truth boy," replied Cologne.

Jonasan looked back from Cologne to Ranma waiting for an answer. Ranma's suspicions were just confirmed by Cologne. "You, Jonathan Fitzmaurice, is still a member of this village and you just issued a real challenge," said a teary eyed Ranma.

"I am still am Amazon?"

"Yes child you are. True you should have been withdrawn. However you showed great skill when you eluded ten of our best trackers all by yourself long enough to get help from the American embassy some 2 miles from the place your mother was killed. That feat earned you the right to keep you Amazon heritage. The challenge you issued is quite legit. However we all know you issued it under false pretenses. I will extend you a onetime offer to recant it."

"Elder, you know I can't,"

"Yes child I know you cannot. However I must here from Ranma first before I can count it legit."

"Why?" asked Jonasan.

"Because she got you permission to speak in the first place and such she must share your fate concerning the challenge. Meaning if you lose the fight, not only will you die but so must Ranma. She must accept the consequences and conditions before the challenge can be legit."

"May I confer with her please, Elder." Cologne, annoyed, waved affirmative to Jonasan.

He walked over to Ranma, coming face to face with her. "Ran…."

Ranma put a finger to his lips, shushing him. Then she smiled up at him warmly as to melt even the coldest of men and said, "Just assure me what you said to me is true."

"It's true every word. I do love you with all my heart," replied Jonasan with a smile.

Ranma kissed him then moved around him. Then she got a very harsh look on her face, "I accept the consequences and conditions of the challenge. That woman, Polish, is a liar and a traitor just as Jonasan said she was."

Polish's mouth opened in shock that the hussy Ranma would dare say such a thing. It was one thing for Jonasan to say it but Ranma did not know her at all. This cannot go unpunished.

"Very well, the challenge is now legit. Do you accept, Polish?" asked Cologne.

"Nay. But I do have a counter proposal."

"Which is?"

"Is it not the custom of this village that the women are the only ones to fight such challenges? Whenever a man has a problem with a woman warrior is it not the responsibility of their women to take up the charge?" Jonasan did not like where this was heading. "If this hussy, Ranma, really believes in her man then it is her duty as an honorary Amazon to fight me in his steed."

"Unfortunately what she says is also village law. Of course you can refuse the challenge Ranma."

In the past Ranma always accepts all challenges. It was the Saotome way. However this was different. It technically was not her fight to begin with. But like all of Akane's challenges in the past it became her fight. Secondly she knew Jonasan wished to fight his battles firsthand. "I need to confer with Jonasan first."

Annoyed again, Cologne waved affirmative. Ranma whirled around to find Jonasan face to face with her. She tried to speak but Jonasan put his finger to her lips, shushing her. "I trust you Ranma." Damn! The words she wanted to hear. He then kissed her.

Ranma turned back around and said, "We accept the counter challenge."

"Good! This contest will take place three days from now in the grand arena."

This confrontation effectively killed the banquet and everyone went back to their lodgings.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N Wow so Jonasan's Mother was set up by her evil sister. How terrible!


	16. Ch 16 Nodoka Trains her Daughter

Ch 16 Nodoka Trains her Daughter

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ nor any character connected

A/N For those of us who seen the anime or read the Manga, we know that Ranma knows there are differences between fighting as a girl as opposed to fighting as a man. He has made some adjustments but has he fully acclimated to fighting in his female form.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Nodoka was very concerned about Ranma the next morning. It's a good thing Cologne set the time for contest for three days from last night. She will need that time to run Ranma thru some very intense training he her child has any chance to succeed in the upcoming challenge.

When she reached the hut Ranma and Jonasan was staying at, she froze. Nodoka never thought she would ever have a problem with her son sharing quarters with another guy. But this is not a normal situation. She had a slight problem with this concerning the Seppuku contract but now was not the time for that.

Hell what she was about to propose today goes against the condition she set for releasing both Genma and Ranma from that contract. Nodoka knows it but she really has no choice in the matter. They will have to deal with those issues later. With trepidation she knocked on the door.

Jonasan answered. He looked at her and knew why she was there. He knew he would have to rely on Genma to continue his training for the next three days. Nodoka needed to spend the next three days with Ranma. "She's behind the hut doing her morning Katas."

Nodoka nodded. From the get go she was highly impressed with this young man. He always seems to know what was going on before anyone else. In many ways he was a better man than her son and that thought chilled her.

She went behind the hut to see Ranma was indeed practicing her katas. They were magnificently performed. However Ranma was doing them in her girl form. With every movement she noticed the flaws right away. Those flaws would be weaknesses in the battle ahead. And in battle one's own weakness can be your opponent's strengths. In the upcoming battle Ranma's weaknesses will be Polish's strengths if nothing is done to correct them.

Ranma noticed immediately when Nodoka showed up. She was pleased to see her but was trained enough not to stop her katas until it was finished. However pleased she was to see her it bugged her how she seemed to be analyzing each and move she made as if they were wrong. She was going to do three more separate katas but decided to end early today. "Hi Mom. You need to talk to me about something?"

Ranma is very direct, Nodoka noted. "How long have you had that body?"

"The female one I got cursed with. About two years."

"Curse huh. And yet you are prepared to have sex with Jonasan in that form. If you ask me that for is more of a blessing than a curse."

Ranma got red faced, "HEY, you did not come here to talk about the birds and the bees with me."

"No I have not Ranma. I came here today because despite the many victories you had you still not have fully acclimated to that body."

"That's not true Mom. I noticed the differences in my fight with Mousse and I made…"

"…Adjustments to your existing battle style to compensate. I know that Ranma. Cologne told me last night. Making adjustments is not the same as being fully acclimated and you know it."

"Exactly what are you getting at Mom?"

"You are facing an opponent that fought her entire life in her own skin. She knows the strength and weakness of that body. She knows how to defeat men in that body. She also knows about your curse. She knows you might not know how to fight in that body to its fullest potential. I am saying she will wipe the floor with you."

"I fought Akane and beat her."

"She never really had any female fighters as role models so her fighting style is much more mannish. For years that blocked her development. Recently she approved only because she developed more into a woman. Ryoga hurt her feminine modesty causing her first development. Then her worry over her like a mother hen caused her second development. I am working with her currently on the rest. You are simply better than her. Not a very good example if you ask me."

"Shampoo."

"You surprised her that first time. True you are better than her but had she known about your curse and what it meant she would have used it against you and wipe the floor with you. After your first battle with her you kept running from her. The only time you truly defeated her was when you were in your male form. From that point on she never truly tried to fight you for real."

"Ukyo!"

"My! Have you tried to kill every girl you met? No wonder you have such girl problems. Tell me the truth. Was that really a fight or a squabble between friends?"

Ranma open her mouth to reply but did not. She thought for a second and then her shoulders sagged in defeat. "What do propose I do? The fight is in three days."

"I can help you."

Ranma wanted to laugh but knew that would be disrespectful. "No offense Mom but I don't think so."

Quickly before Ranma could dare counter Nodoka hit some pressure points on Ranma that caused her to be unable to move. When she was sure she had Ranma undivided attention, "I am a first rate kunoichi. I have spent the full 40 years of my life training how to use my body in battle. Kunoichis are the most power women warriors on the planet surpassed only by this tribe of Amazons. I have personally trained many other kunoichi, come of which have surpassed me in skills. All of my previous students however have the deepest respect for me. Who else is going to help you? No one here will for they know of your curse and that you are really a man. You've seen how they treat men here." Nodoka used counter pressure points to unfreeze Ranma.

Ranma dropped to the ground and sobbed a little. She had just been humiliated by her own mother. As her tears dried up she looked up at Nodoka, "Where do we begin?"

"With this," Nodoka replied while putting a book on top of her head. Then she smiled like the proverbial cat that ate the canary down at Ranma.

Ranma looked carefully at the book on his head then at Nodoka, "You're kidding! Right?"

Nodoka sighed, "Ranma, for the next three days I will have you doing stuff you might think of basic, somewhat redundant, but in the end will make a huge difference. I asked this same thing of Akane and you saw the difference it made. Will you please trust me?"

Ranma thought carefully and decided to trust her. By the end of the second day she was tired but was glad she trusted her mother for she saw a vast improvement.

Halfway thru the third day Nodoka was sure Ranma was ready. She then started teaching her some female only moves so she can surprise Polish with them who won't be expecting them.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N Wow while writing this opened my eyes to some of the weaknesses main storyline of Ranma. Who knew?


	17. Ch 17 The Contest of Strength

Ch 17 The Contest of Strength

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ nor any of its characters

A/N If you notice from my other chapters I rarely discuss any actual fighting or describe any actual fighting. Reason for that I suck at fight scenes. I can picture them in my head just fine but to write them down on paper akk. Well I will try to this once in this chapter.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Around dusk on the eve of the fight, Nodoka went to see Polish's last practice. She figured she would be practicing every move she would do in the match. What Nodoka saw scared the hell out her. Ranma was not ready for this she was sure. In all Nodoka only saw a mere ten minutes of Polish's forty-five minute practice. She really did not need the rest. She knew the rest.

She sent a sparrow with a note to Ranma then headed to Cologne's office. As soon as Cologne saw Nodoka she knew why she was there. Five minutes ago a hawk delivered a note saying Nodoka was spotted watching Polish's practice. "I know why you are here Nodoka and the answer is no. I cannot postpone the match so you can train Ranma some more."

Normally Nodoka is not one to go off the deep end being a special elite shinobi but this concerned the life of her only child. When her child is threatened any mother will go off the deep end. Nodoka slammed her fist onto Cologne's desk. "But my child life is at stake here."

"The next time you do that I will have you escorted out of the village and only allowed to reenter for your child's funeral. Is that clear?"

"Yes Cologne, I am sorry. I am just concerned for the safety for my child."

"I understand so I will forgive you this time. I cannot postpone the fight unless there is a very good reason to and if I don't miss my guess Shampoo is fixing to supply use with a good reason outside Ranma needs extra training."

When Shampoo entered the room Nodoka laughed. She could not help herself. The poor dear was trying everything to look normal but the more she tried the more ridiculous she looks. Shampoo obviously cornered the market on purple frost spray for hair. And she used a lot of foundation. It made her look like a clown rather than normal.

When Nodoka laughed Shampoo began to cry in frustration. She knew she looked like a clown but no matter what she still looked ridiculous. Mousse had opted to spend the next several weeks as the village advance scout. He did this in his duck form. The only time he was not out in patrol in duck for is when he slept, ate, or turning in reports. Shampoo was mostly hiding out doing secretarial work in Cologne's office.

Nodoka regretted laughing. She did not know what the matter was with her all a sudden. Both her Samurai and Kunoichi up bringing demand discipline so much so that such outburst she had done in the last few minutes would be impossible. She vowed to train harder to control herself.

She went over to the crying child and wrapped her arms around her in a hug she needed. "Easy child, I am sorry I laughed. But you have to admit that look is not suiting your new look."

"But what am I to do Auntie. Everything I do seem to make me look clownish."

"Don't tell me you merely been trying to covering it up?"

"What else am I to do?"

Nodoka looked outside in thought. "Shampoo, even my idiot child can answer that one. We are both girls so I think you already know how to hide an ugly thing most effectively."

Shampoo just then thought she was a dummy for not thinking about that sooner. The most effective way to hide something a lot of times is in plain sight. "I need to go and wash this gunk out of my gorgeous hair." Shampoo started to leave the room.

"Wait shampoo, your report."

"Ah yes. Like you thought Grandmother, Herb indeed does want to be at the duel but can't be here until tomorrow at noon at the earliest. I already sent out messengers to notify everyone that the fight is postponed until three tomorrow."

"Good and the other matter?"

"The armor maker and the seamstress have already taken measurements of Ranma-Chan per your instruction and is waiting for Nodoka in the other room to go over designs for the kunoichi armor she wants Ranma to wear tomorrow."

"Excellent and the final matter?"

"A feast is being prepared for tonight as we speak for the entire village. They started since you gave the order early this morning."

"Thank you, granddaughter. Now go wash that junk off."

Nodoka was impressed. If she heard right then Cologne knew what was going to happen early that day. Cologne glanced at Nodoka and merely said a few words, "They did not make me the Village Elder for nothing."

At the feast that everyone wondered what the occasion was. When shampoo made her entrance all eyes were on her. She radiated beauty.

Her hair was restyled. It was long and flowing freely down her back with soft curls in it. She had a center part. Her hair looked magnificent.

Gone was the obsessive amount of foundation. She merely highlighted her facial tones gradually. It really helps that the dye did her entire skins leaving her with flat cobalt skin.

And then there was how she was dressed. Gone was her ridiculous colorful mid thigh length Chinese dresses. Now she was wearing a full length to the floor cobalt Chinese dress. In the dress side slit you can see she was wearing thigh high black leather boots with three inch heels. To top it all off she even wore elbow length cobalt silk gloves.

The most amazing part is she was no longer bothered by the way she looked. She went with it. Now she exudes what she always was, beauty. Even though it was obvious she dressed to impress it was clear to everyone that no matter what she wore now wore (except for her previous ridiculous outfits) she would always be beautiful.

Four people were justifiably absent. Two were pulling an all-nighter getting Ranma's new outfit ready. The other two were Nodoka and Ranma themselves who were having an all-nighter as well. Nodoka was not allowed to tell Ranma what she learned while watching Polish's practice. But Ranma was no fool. She knew whatever training her mother was giving her would be crucial in her fight with Polish. Nodoka was banking on this.

Early the next morning we find Ranma sleeping against a tree trunk. Nodoka was watching over her. Ranma worked hard last night and deserved this respite before the fight. Nodoka knew she needed rest but rest for Nodoka would come only after her child is safe.

A messenger arrived and wanted to know which weapon Ranma would be using in the fight. They would have to choose their weapon without knowing which weapon their competitor is using. Unfortunately Nodoka could not tell her for she saw her competitor. Ranma in her sleep said, "Okay mom I will use the weapons in my hands." The messenger noted the weapons Ranma was holding and smiled for she knew it was going to be one hell of a fight.

Later both competitors showed up at the time of the fight. Ranma was wearing a cloak. When she took off the cloak everyone went into shock. She had on a modified shinobi outfit. One of the modified pieces was a molded leather breastplate in cobalt with two red dragons laced up on the sides. The other one was cobalt leather arm guards with a red dragon. Ranma opted for no head gear but her hair was not bounded up in a pig tail instead she sported a style that she copied from the online game Mabinogi – the Idol Ponytail.

(Disclaimer – I don't own the game Mabinogi.)

(A/N But I play it )

Cologne asked Polish which weapon she would be using. Polish answered she would be using the Qiang (Chinese spear). Polish smiled at Ranma like she had the upper had until Ranma said what she would be using – Shang Gou (twin hooked swords). Polish mouth dropped. She was sure Ranma would pick nunchucks, tonfas, or sais which were the fad choices. Instead Ranma picked the perfect counter to her spear that is if she can use them correctly.

When the fight began Ranma decided not to use the hooked swords just yet. She wanted to get a feel for Polish's spear style first. A decision she regretted quickly. The spear quickly thrusted forwards and quickly drew back and thrust forward again over and over. The thrust were so quick Ranma knew it had to be a specific style. Had it not been for fluidity training Nodoka put her thru she would have been dead already.

Polish quickly realized Ranma had been trained hard recently. Ranma was moving with extra fluidity and ease now than days earlier. She smelled a rat. The armored outfit, the training, and the weapon choice all indicted that. Then it dawned on her. When they paused briefly to catch their breaths she glanced at Nodoka who was smiling back at her. Of course she thought. She is Ranma's mother and would indeed make sure her child was prepared for this fight.

Ranma now knew what style Polish was using. There was no mistaking it. It was Shaolin 26 Step Red Eagle Spear Style. He knew also Polish probably until now was feeling her out too. That spear style is probably the most deadly spear style in the world. If a true master got serious no one can stop him. Ranma knew she had to use this pause to get her weapons if she would stand a chance.

Ranma guessed correctly that Polish was only toying with her until know. Polish was a warrior in the style, the highest rank that style had. Nodoka saw as much while watching her practice last evening. Nodoka even know was fearing for her child's life.

Even with the hooked swords Ranma was just barely striving off Polish's attack. She knew it probably was a matter of time before polish gained the upper hand. Then it happened. The spear got trapped by the hooked ends of the swords. Nodoka knew there was a slim chance this would happen and she banked her child's life on it.

Ranma acted quickly. She flipped and straddled the staff portion of the spear in between her thighs. Then before Polish could free the staff Ranma twisted her body violently to break the spear in half. While Polish was stunned Ranma quickly used her swords to make tooth picks with the remains of the spear.

Polish now found herself at an extreme disadvantage. She trained her whole life with a spear. In fact she barely trained without one. Her hand to hand skills were meager at best, nowhere near Ranma's skill levels. Very quickly she found herself on her back with Ranma on top of her with the swords crisscrossed around her neck. She was trapped and all Ranma had to do to cut her head off was to spread the handles of the swords away from each other.

"Tell them!" ordered Ranma.

"Never"

"Tell them or die." Ranma gently spread the handles a little to make her point.

"Okay, okay, I give. You win."

Everyone cheered Ranma's apparent victory until they saw Ranma spreading the handles further. It looked she might kill Polish after all. "That's not what I meant and you know it. One last chance. Tell them what really happened years ago or die."

Polish looked into Ranma's eyes and knew she was serious. "My sister never said the things I said she did. In fact I know she fought her hardest against Jonasan's Father. I accused her of it only because she found out my secret and was going to tell Cologne. I fell in love with a member of the Musk tribe, a traitorous offense punishable by death."

Ranma then collapsed.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N 

This chapter was hard for me to write for I really suck at fight scenes and try to avoid writing one. I do hope this fight scene was okay. I also knew this chapter was going to be a long one for I wanted to include so much in this chapter. A side note – the spear style mentioned here is an actual for real style and it is just as deadly as I described. Maybe even more deadly.


	18. Ch 18 History of Jusenkyo

Ch 18 History of Jusenkyo

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ nor any characters connected

A/N Now we know why Polish betrayed her sister. Love can lead one to do stupid things. But what does this all mean to the history of the region and what does Ranma's curse form has anything to with it.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Ranma woke up in the medical hut hours later. A glance at the window told her it was still daylight out. But wait her body was telling her it was a different day. Next to her was Nodoka watching over her. "Mom, what day is this?" she asked groggily.

"It's early the next morning sweetie. You've been asleep for 13 hours," replied Nodoka.

"Thirteen hours but I never before collapsed like this after a fight."

"You received three good cuts in the battle each required a minimum of ten stitches. At the end of the battle you lost a lot of blood and were running off pure adrenaline. It's a testament to your strength you lasted as long as you did."

"But mom in actual combat I would have indeed cut off her head but died soon afterwards from my wounds."

Nodoka winced, "No Ranma. In actual combat she would not have bothered testing your strength. She would have merely killed you in an instant. You are lucky this was just a contest like it was and were able to surprise her like we did base upon her preconceptions. If you were to fight her again she would just wipe the floor with you."

"Then my victory doesn't count?"

"It counts and because of that many great wrongs have been brought into the light."

"Many great Wrongs?"

"Yes dear, many wrongs. But in order to make them right they need to be brought out in an official capacity. Therefore a tribunal has been order for 10 am today to decide Polish's fate for her crimes. We all plan to use that as a ruse to correct the actual history of this region."

"Actual history?"

"All will be clear in at the tribunal. I will help you prepare but you still need rest so if you attend it will be in a wheelchair."

"I'll walk." Nodoka did not like those words out of Ranma's mouth therefore she quickly jabbed a couple of pressure points in Ranma's hips. "What did you just do?"

"I just made sure you could not use your legs for the next 48 hours. I am afraid it is either the wheelchair or you have to stay here."

"Okay I will use the blasted wheel chair."

Later at the Tribunal, Ranma noticed Herb was still there. He sat in the box for the witnesses as well as Jonasan, Genma, and finally Nodoka.

Cologne started things off. "This is a tribunal to decide the fate of Polish who, as you may know, admitted to lying about her sister in order to keep her traitorous actions hidden. Those lies lead to her sister's wrongful death. Herb has requested to speak first. I think for this tribunal though should be held informally so the full truth can be brought into the light. However I request you don't speak unless I recognize you. If you have something to add simply raise your hand and wait for me to call on you. Herb, you may now speak."

"Thank you, Madame. In the Musk records from ten years ago it tells of a Musk member by the name of Cardamom. He was executed for treason for falling in love with a member of the Amazon village."

Polish started to cry upon hearing this news. "I take it that Cardamom was the Musk you fallen in love with Polish?" asked Cologne.

"Yes he was Elder."

"Is there anything else you wish to say Herb?"

"Yes, Madam Cologne. As a favor to Jonasan I researched the early records of the Musk. It tells the Musk was once a part of another village in this region a long time ago where men and women lived as one. It also tells the Amazons came out of that same village. Then that village was no more."

This bit of information caused uproar within the tribunal hall. Many Amazons accused herb of lying. Many stated it was impossible for the Amazons could never have been a part of the same village with the Musk. Genma Saotome raised his hand.

"Order, I say ORDER!" The hall went quiet at cologne angry yell. "I recognize Genma Saotome. I warn you to not waste the floor time however."

"The Saotome clan was a prestigious samurai clan dating back many, many thousands of years. In preparation for my ten year training trip with my child I studied the old clan record in great detail. I came upon ancient records of this record being where many of China's best warriors were trained. That is the main reason I chose to take my child there to train. Those records indicated there was only one village in this region, a village where men and women lived as equals. The records also indicated that most of the powerful mystics of Asia originated from that village."

"As you all know the last of the mystics in this area died out a few thousand years ago around the time of the founding of the Musk and Amazon villages and around the time Jusenkyo springs got curse." Polish raised her hand. "I recognize Polish."

"Excuse me, Elder, but what has all this got to do with me?" asked Polish. Jonasan raised his hand.

"I recognize Jonasan."

"Thank you, Cologne. Polish you misunderstood my mother's intention when she said she was going to tell Cologne. She loved you very much and knew your relationship with Cardamom was a ticking time bomb. She went to my father for help to find a precedent which will allow your relationship with Cardamom to continue without the consequences of death. She had found it when they discovered the true history of the region. That is what she was going to tell Cologne. You misinterpreted her intentions which led to your betrayal of her. And I add I saw who killed my mother too Polish. I saw it was your spear that ended her life. Imagine my joy seeing Ranma decimate your spear, the same spear that killed my Mother. " A tear trickled down.

"Jonasan…" whispered Ranma. Jonasan turned to see Ranma who was holding her arms wide. He could not help himself as he knelt into those arms into the Ranma's waiting hug. There he sobbed a little. Even all this time the scene of his mother's death still affected him.

Cologne then spoke as Jonasan was being comforted in Ranma's caring arms. "I suspected something like this happened long back then. That is the true reason I insisted on Jonasan stay a member of the village. I know my reason at the time was iffy just as a few of you thought so too but I could not tell you the real reason. I wanted to give young Jonasan a chance to redeem his mother's honor. I know there is more to this tale too. Jonasan, Can you continue telling us what your mother uncovered or do you need a recess?"

"I can continue Elder Cologne and thank you. As I said she loved you Polish. She found out the Musk and the Amazons were of one tribe originally. It was her hope to use your relationship with the musk tribe member as a catalyst to forge peace with the Musk once and for all and maybe one day years from now to rejoin the two villages back into one tribe again. However her hopes were doomed from the start I found out years later. My mother did not have the one ingredient needed to forge that peace. That key ingredient is Ranma Saotome's cursed form."

Ranma was shocked. "What does my curse form have to do with any of this? Was our meeting a fluke or was it planned? If it was planned then are our feelings for each other even real?"

Jonasan went over and knelt down to give Ranma-Chan a kiss that left her speechless. "Does that kiss answer as to how real our feelings are?" Ranma blushed. "I truly did not know of your curse until the next day after our first sparring session. It was a fluke or you might call it destiny that we met. If it were not for your foolishness then we would not be here telling every one of these events. Destiny is driving us along now. And destiny wishes for the full tale of the tragic events of the past be told. Events that started long ago on another continent called Europe. Elder Cologne, I know this is a huge divergence but this must come out one way or the other if the history of the tragic events in this region would come to an end. May I have a great deal of latitude in order to tell this tale?"

"It seems we have no choice. It is perhaps your destiny to tell these events for more reason than I suspect you know. You may tell the tale. I want what Jonasan fixing to say be recorded down for all to review and analyze later."

"Thank you, Cologne."

(A/N I am going to diverge once again to tell you this tale from another perspective without the quotation marks. Think of it as simply reading a history lesson)

The tale starts in ancient Greece around the time of the Trojan War. A great warrior woman nation called amazons came into being. They rebelled against great cruelties men did to them. Alas their great nation was doomed to failure and only become a legend.

Realizing their nation was going to fail one hundred of the best amazons left on a great trek in search of new lands they can call their home in the east. They trekked to the Himalayan Mountains. Twenty were lost in their crossing these great peaks.

When they emerged on the other side they encounter a tribe full of barbaric men. Weak from their crossing they were swiftly captured by these barbarians. Then their warrior spirits were swiftly broken as one by one they were breed against their wills.

A small group managed to escape temporarily. Out of that small group only one managed to full escape recapture, one small red headed girl around ten years of age. This child was still pure save for the memories of all the injustices the world of men did to her sisters.

She managed to cross over into the great nation of China. There she found herself hunted once again by men hunting parties. The poor girl had no way of knowing that the Emperor himself has learned of her tragic tale and sent soldiers to find her to help her. All she knew is men have hurt her sisters so great that she now feared all men.

I was not until she got to Jusenkyo that she started to relax. There she saw women practicing martial arts. She thought she found more of her own kind. When the young girl heard the soldiers coming up behind her she ran into the arms of one of these maidens.

These maidens instantly knew this is the girl they heard about from the soldiers recently. It was apparently the girl was deafly afraid of the soldiers and would probably bolt if the approached. With that in mind one of them went into the woods to tell the soldiers the girl is now safe and the village will take care of her and send a report to Emperor later. The soldiers departed.

The maidens could not understand the poor red headed child but one thing is clear she only felt comfortable in the presence of the women in the village. For that reason she was lodged with the last of the great mystics, a woman who became a widow in the last Great War. This mystic decided to name the child Jasmine

As time went and they got to know each other the women of the village began to love Jasmine. They never saw such a magnificent hair color before, a bright and deep shade of red. Her warrior spirit was inspirational considering her background. Jasmine's compassion was also just as deep as she adopted an orphaned panda as a pet.

But as the years past by her Mandarin improved so much she was able tell everyone her tragic past. The women started to sympathize with Jasmine as she spoke how her sisters met their end at the hands of men. Maybe they started to sympathize too much for a great uneasiness began to creep into the village between the men and the women.

The men knew all too well the source of the uneasiness and started to plot to get rid of it. Jasmine however began to see that her Amazonian ways were wrong the longer she stayed in the village. She also knew her presence in the village was slowly ripping the village apart.

Her adoptive mother had told Jasmine she had found records stating a group of her Amazonian sisters have been found and being sheltered in a Tibetan Monastery in the Himalayans called Shangri-La. Jasmine planned to leave the village the next day for the monastery.

That night however a group of men kidnapped her and her panda pet and drowned the girl in the ponds at their beloved training ground Jusenkyo. Their actions angered the spirits that inhabited the area thus a curse was enacted. The first two pools cured were the pool of drowned girl and the pool of drowned panda. The curses would later become the famous Jusenkyo curse.

(A/N Now I know Ranma ½ purist would argue that I am wrong and I know it. Keep in mind this is fanfiction where anything is possible.)

The next day the women of the village was so outraged at what then men have done they revolted. They forced the men out of the village save for a few children. Then they since raised those children to be subservient to the women. In time these women formed the now Chinese Amazon village. The men went on to become the Musk.

The villages immediately lost the emperor's favor and went into the realm of obscurity.

(A/N We now return you to your scheduled fanfiction already playing)

Jonasan continued, "My mother knew much of this history that tragic night ten years ago. It was her hope to use it to convince the Elders to let her sister live and try to make peace between the amazons and the Musk. Alas she would not have been able to anyway for a prophesy foretold the only one that can would have to have the Jusenkyo curse of drowned girl and be friends with the person who had the curse of drowned panda hence the Saotomes. However I am her pleading for Polish's life. Please bring back the honor of my dearly departed mother and let Polish live with the fact she killed the person whose only crime was to love her. "

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N

Wow what a powerful chapter. Again I realize Ranma ½ purist knows I mixed up the history. So what? This is fanfiction where anything is possible. Just look at the crossover's to the Sailor Moon genre. Too make a sailor enishi one must in touch with their femininity. Ranma is the essence of man amongst men and would do that so making him a sailor enishi is not possible. But hey this is fanfiction where anything is possible. This history works for the storyline here.


	19. Ch 19 Tribunal Decision and Forgiveness

Ch 19 Tribunal Decision and Forgiveness

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ nor any characters connected

Author's Notes

Some of you know there was a non-chapter of Author's notes before this chapter. I took it down for it obviously for it was doing a disservice to this fanfiction. I apologize to whomever read it.

This chapter is going to prove most interesting. Seems destiny is calling for everyone.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Cologne debated for a half hour before reaching her decision. The other elders left this decision in her hands. Seems like they did not want to get their hands dirty the cowards. When everyone was ready she reconvened the tribunal.

"This tribunal chief responsibility is to decide Polish's fate. While learning the true history of the region was interesting it has nothing to do with the bearing on this case. However the wish of the person that was ultimately wronged has bearings. Her sister wanted Polish to live. Jonasan, whose mother was taken from him, pleaded for the Polish's life. Taking these wishes into consideration it is my decision she is to live. However she will be striped of her honor as well as her rank of leader of her clan. The leadership of the clan will be given to Jonasan until he or his descendants sire a female heir."

"Jonasan, one other thing, you mentioned a prophesy. I too know of this prophesy and your mother only had half of it right. The prophesy stipulates that an original heir to the jasmine mystic mother must unite with the one that has the curse of drowned girl and the person cursed with the curse of the drowned girl must be friends with the person cursed with the curse of the drowned panda. Secret records only privy to me shows you, Jonasan, to be that heir. To break the curses of the springs you must discover on your own."

To say that Jonasan, Ranma, and Genma were shocked is an understatement. They just found out they are all part of prophesy from long ago handed down from the ages. Their decisions right now will dictate future events for the region for generations to come.

As soon as Jonasan got up, both Polish and Herb knelt down by his feet. Surprises seem to come on spades today. He knew why Polish was kneeling down by his feet but why Herb. "Polish, I will be with you in a second. I want to concentrate on you and only you so bear with me. Herb, you have not done my any harm so why are you down there?"

"Jonasan, I may have not done you any harm but I represent the Musk village. As we learned today we have harmed your ancestors greatly and without just cause. We wanted to apologize for that injustice but could not as long as the clan chief was female. Now we can since you are now clan chief. Please accept the apology of the Musk village for the wrong our ancestors did to yours."

Every Amazon in the hut that heard this looked directly at them. Each of them had heard the true history of the village and how the men wronged the village. "Herb! You think just apologizing to my clan will erase the wrong the Musk ancestors did. Did you not hear the full history of how this region got split? Every woman in the village at the time loved Jasmine. When the ancestors of the Musk drowned Jasmine they hurt every woman in the village and not just Jasmine's mystic mother. I cannot accept this apology without consulting the rest of the Amazon Village. I ask you this right here and now. Do you wish to extend that apology to every woman in the Amazon village thru me? If so I will ask them if not then the reply is no I cannot accept your apology period."

Herb thought for a second. He had not thought of this. Apologizing to Jonasan was one thing but the entire village is another. "I will apologize to the village but only thru you. Will you please extend my apologies to the village for me?"

"I will. Polish, I know why you are down there. You wish to apologize to me for your treacherous actions ten years ago. While I like to tell to stuff it I find myself unable to. I need you. I will accept your apology only if you agree to act as my mediator to the rest of the Amazon village from here on out. I know it will be an insult to address them directly. Do you agree to those terms?"

"I do."

"Then rise Auntie. Please offer herb's apology to the rest of the village and see if they accept."

After Polish rose, Jonasan saw she was the only Amazon witho0ut her weapon. Hers was destroyed by Ranma a day ago. "Auntie, one more thing."

Polish turned back to Jonasan as Ranma threw something at her. Immediately she caught it. She was about to get angry when she noticed she was holding a brand new spear. "What is this?"

"What does it look like? Isn't it the duty of the men to make the women's weapons in this village?"

"Well yes Jonasan. But I hardly expected you to do this for me. Besides the quality in this spear looks like it took you months to do and not overnight."

"It took me four months to do all but the spear head. Mom helped me do most of it. I never got a chance to finish it before that tragic night. Yesterday I was able to salvage the spear point of you old spear that Ranma destroyed. Late last night I was able to retrieve the pole portion I hide underneath your hut ten years ago. Nodoka was able to help me attach the two pieces while checking on Ranma."

"But why did you go through all that trouble, Jonasan."

"For the same reason I started that blasted spear for you all those years ago, to show you how much I love you. Even though you hurt me like no human being ever hurt me before I still love you. I don't fully understand it myself. I cringed when Ranma broke your spear yesterday and knew I could not rest until you had this one. If you don't like it then we can always burn it," joked Jonasan as he reached for the spear.

Polish swerved the spear our of Jonasan reach. "Not on your life Jonasan." Then the turned back and gave Jonasan a big hug that surprised them both. "I love this spear. It's the best I've ever had and I mean that. It has the added benefit of being from my nephew. I know you save me the trouble before cause you knew I was only doing it out of obligation but I mean it now, I am truly sorry I hurt you years ago."

"I know and I accept your apology." He glanced at Herb who is still kneeling. "I think you better go extend Herbs apology and find out if the village willing to accept it or not before Herbs legs fall asleep."

Forty minutes passed by and a girl came into the hut and handed Jonasan a scroll with Cologne's seal on it. After opening it he looked down at Herb who has not budged an inch. "Herb. I, Jonasan, hereby accept the apology of the Musk village on behalf of myself and the entire Amazon village." He then helped Herb up whose legs were like rubber at the time.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N Well I think I spent enough time on this part of the storyline. Next time we pay more attention to Ranma and a certain Seppuku pact.


	20. Ch 20 Seppuku Contract Revisited

Ch 20 Seppuku Contract Revisited

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ nor any of its characters

A/N Manga readers might know that Nodoka finally finds out about the curse and releases Both Genma and Ranma from the Seppuku Contract. But do those same readers recall the conditions she set forth. I learned of these conditions from Wiki and I must say I am thankful.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

It was a cool morning when Ranma awoke that morning. Jonasan was practically holding her hostage fearing she will rip the stitches out or something. This morning she used all her stealthy tactics to elude him. She needs practice. Two days without it was driving her nuts.

Dressed in black sweat pants and a red halter top Ranma went to the rear of the hut after putting on her white sneakers. She was starting on her first warm up stretches when Nodoka walked up. Ranma was surprised a little since it was still dark out. As the sun was rising a little, "Mom what are you doing here?"

Nodoka, who was dressed similarly, replied, "Jonasan told me last night you were getting stir crazy so he told me he would allow you to sneak out this morning to train. I came here to help you train."

Ranma was surprised. He knew she was going stir crazy but what was all this 'allow her to sneak out' crap. She would have a talk with him later. "Mother, how did you know I was out here? You can't be that clairvoyant."

"Jonasan called me right after you 'sneaked' out." Nodoka noted the sounds of a door opening and closing behind her. "He is sitting back there sipping a…" Nodoka sniffed the air the pinched her nose in disgust. "…cup of coffee. Yuck, how does he stand that stuff?"

"Well for one he is an American and two it's an inquired taste," replied Ranma. Then Ranma had a weird look on her face as he gazed back at Jonasan. Nodoka knew what she was thinking for she was thinking it too. There was something off about Jonasan. Kids his age rarely drink coffee preferring milk, fruit juice, or tea. Then there is the fact that HE led the rescue team and commands a private Army. Where was his Dad in all of this? No one has met him yet. Not even Akane when she made that impromptu visit to his estate.

Jonasan caught the look Ranma gave him. He sighed for he knew Ranma was close to figuring out his secret. He did not want to change schools again.

Nodoka sighed, "Ranma let's get started on your training."

"I was hoping to train with Dad."

"Not until you are fully healed and cleared by me. It's my way or no way." Ranma had no choice. She had to agree so she nodded to Nodoka. Nodoka glanced over to Jonasan. "Ranma I don't feel right anymore doing our practice here. Let's take this to another venue."

"Okay," replied Ranma meekly while briefly glancing back a Jonasan. Mother and Child then leapt away.

Jonasan sighed once again knowing the old familiar pattern was again happening. Soon he would be ignored altogether and if he did try to push his way back into the group he would be met with hostility he did not want. He would then be forced to move on. Jonasan wondered how he could break the pattern.

Nodoka and Ranma ended up on clearing on a cliff higher up the mountain. This cliff overlooked the village. The view was breathtaking. From the cliff both Mother and Child could see the village as the sun's rays gently highlighted it. They saw into the valley as well. There was a morning fog out. The sun's rays bounced off the fog and caused a rainbow effect visible only from the cliff face.

The pair started their practice. Ranma realized her mother was having her practice the same moves she was teaching her in preparation for her fight with Polish. Ranma also realized this was part of a particular style. This style utilizes non aggressive movements. It's a style requiring extreme balance and graceful movement. It's a style were one avoids the enemy attack long enough to drain the energy of one's opponent thus enabling a more non aggressive way to win.

All at once Ranma had a dreadful suspicion on what style this was. Being a world class martial artist she knew the aspects of practically every style. Because of the whole training to be a man amongst men thing, she and her Father agreed some styles would not be part of her repertoire.

Once Ranma learned of the Seppuku Contract she was glad of this. She was certain her mother knew of this too. Her Mother would not teach her a style that would end up violating the contract would she. "Mom?"

"Yeas Dear."

"What style is this?"

Nodoka was afraid Ranma would sooner or later ask that question. "It's Crane Style," she replied with a sigh.

Normally Ranma would have face faulted. Somehow she did not feel like doing this. Instead Ranma simply asked, "What about the Seppuku Contract?"

"Ranma, your life was at stake at the moment. But you are right, the teaching you Crane style is a violation of the terms I set forth to release you from the Seppuku Contract. Now that the condition has been broken well…Ranma, after lunch, you, Jonasan, Genma, and I need to have a chat about the ramifications of the breakage of the terms."

No more words were said as they continued training till midmorning. Ranma went to the hut she was sharing with Jonasan. The atmosphere was a silent one filled with tension. After a bath Ranma and Jonasan was eating lunch silently during which Ranma informed Jonasan they needed to speak with his parents after lunch.

After lunch they walked over to the hut shared by Ranma's parents. (They village has a range of empty huts kept in good condition for visitors to use.) After lunch Ranma tried to talk to Jonasan about the number of strange things he noticed about him but Jonasan gave him the cold shoulder. Ranma got angry and now they were power walking to the hut.

When the pair reached the hut and knocked, Nodoka opened the door. One glance at them told her everything. She giggled, "Are you two having a lover's tiff?"

Ranma sputtered, "MOM! For one thing, when I am in this form we are only best friends. Neither one of us are into yaoi. And yes we are fighting." Jonasan looked at Ranma in dismay with that comment.

"Well boys. Usually when boys who are best buds argue they clobber each other then get over it."

After Nodoka said that, both boys grinned and jumped into the field next to the hut in defensive stances. Nodoka sighed and closed the doors as the boys started to clobber each other. Twenty minutes later there was another knock on the door.

This time Nodoka let in Jonasan and a wet Ranma-Chan. Ranma found the pond on the other side of the field the hard way. Being familiar with Jusenkyo curses Nodoka had a towel ready. As Ranma sat down across from Genma at a table she used the towel to dry herself.

Jonasan sat down next to Ranma. Nodoka sat down next to Genma and across from Jonasan.

Nodoka started, "As you know I recanted the Seppuku pact once I learned Ranma had been unfortunately cursed with a Jusenkyo curse of drowned girl. Previously he would claim to be Akane's cousin Ranko and had a panda pet. The Seppuku contract would be nullified so long as Ranma stayed interested in girls and continued to fight like a man among men. Now both conditions have been broken unfortunately. I have no choice now but to reinstate it. With Ranma's current condition I also have no choice to ask both my husband and child to commit Seppuku."

Genma was sweating bullets at this moment. Ranma was flabbergasted. Her own Mom just demanded she kill herself for the sake of honor. Her relationship with Jonasan is indeed a violation of the conditions. But Nodoka herself taught her the crane style so how the hell does she expect it to count. "Mom, you can't be seriously counting something you yourself taught me."

"That is a valid point therefore the fight like a man amongst men condition is withdrawn. There remains the violation of staying interested in girls."

"I am interested in girls. I am not interested in yaoi at all."

"Okay answer me this. How many girls have you kissed?" asked Nodoka.

"None," replied a nervous Ranma.

"Now tell me how many guys you kissed?" asked a grinning Nodoka.

"Hey one of them was a forced kiss. I did not want it. And another was through tape so they don't count."

Nodoka pinched the ridge of her nose like she was getting a migraine headache. "Excuses, but fair enough. How many times though have you kissed Jonasan and liked it?"

Ranma-Chan blushed, "Too many times to count but only in this form. I can't bring myself to do it in my guy form."

"An excellent point. Therefore I am willing to overlook this as long your guy form stay loyal to the feelings of your Girl form and as long as the man your girl form has chosen is a man amongst men."

Just then Jonasan stood up, "I think I fit that bill nicely."

Genma just stood up, "You are not man enough."

Jonasan looked directly into Genma's eyes. "Are you willing to back up that claim?"

"I am," snarled Genma. Both of them started to head out the door.

Ranma was surprised at these turn of events. She knew they were going to fight over her but knew not why. Ranma got up to stop them when Nodoka stopped her. "Mom let me go after them."

"Only if you promise me not to stop them but to just watch."

"Why? They're going to fight over me and that 's stupid."

"Yes it is but not to them."

"Huh, how so?"

Nodoka sighed. Ranma truly had no experience in this even in his guy form trying to date a girl with a protective father. She had to explain it to her. "Ranma, think of it like this. Jonasan is a young lion trying to stake a claim in Genma's, the old lion, territory which is you. In issues such as these a show of strength always happens. Now usually these shows don't get to the physical level but they are both martial artist where a show of strength usually does gets physical."

Ranma considered her mother's words carefully. "Alright Mom. I promise not to interfere with their fight , just to watch it."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N So Jonasan has some secrets after all. Just what are these secrets? Stay tuned for next chapter all will be told.


	21. Ch 21 Jonasan's Pain

Ch 21 Jonasan's Pain

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ or any characters connected

A/N This is it. Some of you have been saying Jonasan is too good. Well you are right he is. Here we find out why he been trying too hard to be perfect.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Genma and Jonasan found themselves in a field just outside the village facing each other off in defensive stances some 20 meters apart. Nodoka and Ranma-Chan followed them out here. Nodoka had Ranma sit Japanese style on one of the two white mats she grabbed on her way out of the hut.

From where Ranma sat Genma stood to her 2 o'clock and Jonasan stood to her 10 o'clock. Nodoka sat on the other mat with Ranma about a foot away from her to her 2 o'clock which was to Ranma 7 o'clock. "Mom, why do I suddenly feel like a prize you are presenting?"

"It's because you are very perceptive. You are the prize. Now hush up and watch as your two champions fight over you." Ranma was so embarrassed she blushed, especially since everyone saw them walk out the village in such a manner they knew a fight was fixing to commence. Almost everyone in the village was there now and seated themselves in a circle outside the perimeter. They were careful to seat themselves so that everyone knew Ranma the prize of this fight.

Unfortunately Soun, Akane, and Tatewaki left early that morning back to Japan on the Kuno family jet. Pinepplehead was having a hissy fit over so many students being absent so he sent his jet over to collect some. He was happy to learn that Ranma and Jonasan had to stay in china a little longer.

Ranma was a little glad those three was not there to see her embarrassment. Had she learned one of the villagers had an iphone and was using it to live feed the fight over the internet she might have dug a hole to hide in. What was even worse that everyone in Nerima was watching it at the very moment. Nabiki even started a betting pool. Thanks to twitter everyone even knew what this fight was about.

"Genma, by what right do you have to judge me unworthy of Ranma's love?" I one question Jonasan effectively told everyone around and in Nerima what this fight was all about.

"Being Ranma's father I have every right to look after her interest." Ranma could not believe her referred to her with a feminine pronoun.

Jonasan charged Genma with a fist raised. "Looking after her. With all you done to her during the ten year training mission you should be locked up at the very least. You have no right to call yourself her father," Jonasan snarled while throwing a powerful punch.

Genma was using their talk to play mind games with Jonasan and they were working. Jonasan charged which was a major mistake. Genma, despite having major faults, was a master at Aikido A martial art which put emphasis on defense while looking after the opponents well being. It uses misdirection of attacking force rather that facing it head on. Genma merely sidestepped the attack while grabbing Jonasan's punching arm and used his own force to flip him onto his back.

During this match Jonasan would find himself on his back over and over again. If Jonasan had been of right mind he might have guessed what Genma was doing to him. However his feelings were clouding his mind right now. Steadily the crowd grew bored and left. Before the feed stopped streaming all of Nerima stopped watching the feed. Nabiki lost a bundle that day.

"Jonasan, I never proclaimed to be a good father. The truth is I know I am a bad father. But that is one of my faults. Son, I know your country have a say about beware anything being too good to be true for it usually isn't. Everyone one can see you are too good to be true. Everyone can see you acting too pure. Sure you are a man amongst men but you are too mush of to be true. What are you hiding?"

By now Jonasan had been put either on his butt or his back so many times that his pride been hurt. And to add salt to the wound it was Genma of all people who done it. He was close to tears. When Genma asked what he was hiding years of pent up feelings suddenly boiled to the surface. With tears in his eyes he screamed, "I am a girl on the inside."

Everyone was shocked. Jonasan looked around and saw it was now reduced the only he, Genma, Nodoka, and Ranma then. He stared at Ranma then tried to bolt. Genma was not having any of this and pinned him to the ground in an advanced Judo move. "No you don't. You don't get to hide from your problems. You have to face them like we all face like we all have to sooner or later. Please explain to us what you mean."

Jonasan sighed and had little choice. He started to explain.

He was born a male but by the age of three it was apparent he had a gender disorder. A blood test proved his body was at war to whether he was male or female. His mother when he was three would start taking him to the village for the summer so he could live a girl for the summer. This of course ended however when the tragedy happened when he was six. His mother was his only supporter of finding out who he was truly gender wise.

His father on the other always wanted a son. He was against Jonasan experimentation at the village. Whenever his mother took him to the village for the summer he never went along or visited.

Jonasan loves his father so when he forbade him to act anything like female after his mother passed he obeyed. Years went by and resentment started to build within Jonasan for his father. Finally an argument to end all arguments erupted between father and son. It got so nasty they cannot stand to live in the same house anymore.

So about four years ago they started to live apart. Felling hurt shat he argued with his father Jonasan buried his feelings that was screaming at him he was a girl and started down his path to be a man amongst men. He became so perfect at acting the part he forgot he was acting. Ever since then everything he did was controlled to emulate the supreme male.

During the years others too have grown suspicious of Jonathan's act. Soon they uncovered his home life. Child services were called in a couple times. This prompted Jonasan and his father to change Jonathan's school every time. In the past 5 years Jonasan went to about 12 different schools.

Ranma had listened carefully as Jonasan explained all this. Ranma thought his life was crazy but it paled in comparison to what Jonasan went through. (Except for the neko-ken training which still sends shivers down Ranma's back.) Ranma casually got up and went over and gave Jonasan a hug who was still on the ground. "What do you want to do now?" asked Ranma.

Genma did not allow Jonasan to answer. "Girl you are not man enough for Ranma."

Jonasan glared at him with angry eyes. Genma just called her a girl. All at once Jonasan realized she was referring to herself with feminine pronouns. Genma was right. She will never be man enough for Ranma. There was only one thing for her to do. Jonasan broke the hug with Ranma and used a chi powered lead to propel herself to a particular destination.

Ranma, who still referred to Jonasan in the masculine sense, watch him leap out of sight. "Oh My, He is heading to Jusenkyo." She then punched Genma hard then leapt after Jonasan. When Genma regained his senses he leaped after both Ranma and Jonasan.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N

What? Jonasan is a girl on the inside. Honesty I did not plan for this happen when I started this fic. It just evolved this way.

And why does everything always come back to Jusenkyo. Today I finally found a way to read the manga if I wanted to online. I read the last chapter and where does the fight happen – Jusenkyo. Well in this fic Jusenkyo curses will be resolved as of next chapter. And what does prophesy have to do with this?


	22. Ch 22 Jusenkyo

Ch 22 Jusenkyo

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ or any characters connected

A/N This is it. Everything so far was leading to this chapter. So many things will happen in this chapter and I do not wish to spoil it so just start reading already.

Tatewaki: Naïve, why thou art ignored me since I took the fifth?

A/N You took the fifth remember, the right to remain silent. (ok lame joke I know) This fiction is not about you Kuno?

Tatewaki: Then why do thou keep mentioning me?

A/N Because I am setting it up just in case someone brave enough wants to write a sequel about the Kuno in this story having a real relationship with Akane.

Tatewaki: Thou mean I, Tatewaki Kuno, the blue thunder of Furinkan fencing club, is finally going to get the Fair flower known as Tendo Akane?

A/N Well not that pompous Kuno but the more down to earth Kuno in this fiction (kicks pompous Kuno to the moon) geez.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Genma's head was still pounding as he was leaping towards Jusenkyo. Ranma had hit him so hard it took him about fifteen minutes before he could pursue. Genma just hoped Ranma don't do something stupid before he gets there.

Jonasan landed by the hut of the Jusenkyo guide. He tapped on the door. The door opened. "Good Sir. It's been a long time since you came here."

Jonasan wondered how many more considered the Jusenkyo's guild voice a little irritating. "I don't have much time. Which one of these springs is the Nyannīchuan?"

"Why sir want to know that? Does sir want to become girl?"

"Just tell me!" ordered Jonasan sternly. The guide, not wanting to answer him directly, merely pointed to a nearby spring. Jonasan face faulted. Of course it would be directly in front of the hut. He then began to walk towards the spring.

He was almost to the spring when a foot connected to his chin. "NO!" yelled Ranma-Chan at the same time. Ranma then tried to tackle Jonasan. What commenced was not any kind of martial arts. It was just plain old sprawling where one tries to overpower the other. Jonasan was using his superior strength and Ranma was using his speed. In the end Ranma found herself on her back with Jonasan crouching above her holding her down.

"Don't fight me on this Ranma. You know it's for the best."

"Jonasan, you don't fully know what you are doing. These springs has a way of changing who you are. I love you as you are. I am scared that spring will change you enough that I'll lose you"

Jonasan kissed Ranma-Chan fiercely. She just acknowledged she loved him. True she said it before but he could not get enough of those words. "Silly. You are not going to lose me when I go into that spring."

"Huh, why not?" Jonasan smiled at Ranma's question. His naive nature was one of the things he loved about her.

"Ranma that spring will enhance our relationship. I see myself truly female. Now look deep inside yourself right now and tell me which gender you truly are?"

"A guy of course"

"Now you say you are not into yaoi so why in the world would you ever be attracted to one?" Ranma was stumped for he asked that question ever since Jonasan arrived in Nerima. "Its cause deep down you saw me as I really am, a girl. You saw the inner me and knew it was a girl. You started to care less about the outward appearance that is until you went over the deep end and tried to lock your cruse." They both chuckled. "Ranma I do care about the outside. I been living a lie my entire life except for three summers just before my Mom died. I want to be the Mother of our children. And I want to be your wife not your husband," said Jonasan with tears in his eyes.

Ranma stared up at Jonasan with clarity now. Her heart leapt for joy as she kissed him with a kiss that touched both their souls and made them one. If Jonasan's words did not convince him what Jonasan said was true this kiss did. The soul she touched was a girl's soul. Ranma and Jonasan stood up. Ranma only said one word, "Go."

Jonasan dove into the Nyannīchuan, the spring of drowned girl. Immediately Ranma knew something was different. For one the spring seemed bottomless and two Jonasan was not changing immediately but sinking deeper and deeper. He was about to dive in after him when a hand from behind shoved him backwards onto her butt. Looking up she noticed her father Genma looking down. "Hey why did you do that for old man?"

"Ranma you can't go in there. Something inside me, call it fate or destiny, is telling me you can't go in there."

"But Pop, Jonasan looks to be in trouble."

"I know son but just as something is telling me you can't go in it's also telling me it's my destiny to go in."

"But Pop, you know what the guide said about mixing curses. It's what kept us from doing just that. It's very dangerous to even deadly."

"Sir, you are the panda?" asked the Jusenkyo Guide.

"I am!" replied Genma.

The guide turned to Ranma, "Forgive me young master, I do know of the destiny your father speaks. If I understand the prophesy correctly then he must dive into the spring and you cannot."

Ranma knew there was forces at work now beyond the realm of his understanding and he must not fight it them now for fighting them may cause greater pain. "What will happen to him?"

"Young master are you sure you can handle it knowing he must go in?"

"I accept that he must go in I just want to prepare myself."

"There is a huge possibility he will be a panda forever. If that happens then in time he will forget ever being a human."

Ranma fell to her knee crying. Normally Genma would say something insensitive about this but he just could not right now. He knelt down to her. "Ranma, he only said it is a possibility," Genma said softly.

"He also said it's a huge possibility," she said as he looked at her father with tear soaked eyes.

Genma scooped her into his arms for a big hug. "Be brave young one. You know how badly some prophecies are badly misinterpreted."

Ranma wrapped her arms around her Pop in a tight hug that threatened to suck his air out of his lungs. "I also know that sometimes they get it right and I don't want to lose you," wailed Ranma.

They held each other for a minute before releasing each other. Ranma was still sniffing. Genma touched her chin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes were shut though. "Ranma look at me." She opened her eyes and looked directly into his. "Good. Now tell me the motto of the Saotome School."

"To run away very quickly." The both laughed.

"No that's our secret technique. What is the motto of our school?

"We accept every challenge and we don't ever lose." It hit her then that she was not acting as a Saotome. She was so afraid of losing she was not accepting the challenge. Ranma quickly jumped up with a look of determination on her face, pointed at the spring, and yelled, "Go!" Genma dove into the spring after Jonasan.

Ranma looked into the water after it calmed down and saw Genma had changed forms. It was his usual Panda form and not a female panda. Besides that he seemed to be fine while he tried to swim down to Jonasan. The guide looked down and said, "It is the prophecy!" Ranma winced thinking about what the guide said might be the possible outcome. She just hoped the Saotome School of never losing continued.

Meanwhile in the water, Jonasan continued to sink farther and farther deeper. He was beginning to think Jusenkyo was bottomless. He did some scuba diving once and had to contend with adjusting to water pressures but that did not seem to be the case here.

He did notice he was running out of air. Turing blue he tried to swim back to the surface. Jonasan noticed his panda swimming towards him. Quickly he thought why he thought 'my panda'. He knew that must have been Genma. Instantly he wondered why the hell he was in Panda form in this spring. Then Jonasan also noticed that despite their collective swimming efforts the distance between them was lengthening.

It happened then. Jonasan had to have air so out of pure reflex he gasped. When he gasped, though, only water went in. Immediately his lungs rejected the water only to have even more water enter his lungs. Very quickly his lungs started to burn trying like hell to find air. His body started to jerk back and forth trying to find air. Jonasan knew he was on the verge of death as he everything started to go black. He was in so much pain now that death was a welcome release. In truth if it were not for his love for Ranma he would have succumbed sooner. Suddenly his body stopped jerking around for Jonasan was dead.

Ranma on the surface was crying while the guide hugged her. In the water Genma cursed his cursed form for not being able to reach him in time. The weather in the region started to storm up angrily in opposition to what just accured. All the Jusenkyo springs started to glowed red with anger then exploded upwards at the same time startling the guide and Ranma.

When the water came back down Ranma and the guide noticed it was neither cold nor warm. It just was wet. Ranma then noticed he was in guy form. When the water in his clothes cooled he did not changed into a girl. Quickly he fetched bottled water from the guide shack and dowsed himself with no changing results. He was no longer cursed.

When the water cleared he noticed his father was still cursed for he was asleep on the bank. After making sure he was alive he looked around and noticed a blond hair figure on the ground. He knew that person was Jonasan. He was still dead but luckily he remembered from the CPR training his school gave him there was still time. He immediately started CPR.

Ranma very quickly realized that Jonasan was now female as his eyes bulged out at the site of her breast. He hesitated giving her CPR but knew if he didn't she would die and living without her knowing he could have saved her life was not an option. Luckily the first chest compression was all it took to force Jonasan to cough up all the water and take in fresh air.

Jonasan rolled over and got on her hands and knees while looking around. Her head hurt and her lungs still burned a little. On top of that she felt rather dizzy. No way was she getting up. "Ranma?" Asked Jonasan shakily.

"Don't try to get up yet. You will need help initially until you relearn your balance."

'_No Duh Sherlock.' _Though Jonasan, '_wait…relearn my balance?'_ "Whatttt?"

"Just take a look at yourself Jonasan."

Jonasan crawled over the spring and looked at herself thru the reflective surface. Her hair was still blond and went down her back although at the moment it was draped every which way and wet. Her face was slender and pretty with rich blue eyes. But the cincher was that she had boobs now. She estimated her new height to be about 5'5" athletic build at about 135 pound of pure muscle.

"It's not Jonasan anymore. My mother named my girl side Mariko."

"Mariko huh. That's Japanese meaning True village child," replied Ranma as he thrown his silk shirt over to her which landed on her head softly.

"What's this for?" asked a confused Mariko.

"To cover your assets," replied Ranma.

Mariko was still confused until Ranma indicated she should look down. Sure enough her wet t-shirt was so sheer that she could win any wet t-shirt contest no problem. "AAAAHHHHHKKKKK," she screamed while scrambling to put on Ranma's shirt. Ranma could not help but to burst out laughing. Irritated Mariko asked, "Just what is so blasted funny?"

"I did the exact same thing when I first noticed I had breast."

Mariko knew what he meant but wanted to do some teasing, "Exactly what did you do when you first acquired your girl body?" She smiled like a puppy dog asking for a treat.

"I screamed like a girl," replied Ranma. They looked into each other eyes for a moment after which they busted out laughing.

The Jusenkyo Guide came up to Ranma and passed him a tea kettle freshly heated up. Without having to be told he went over to the panda who is his Father, Genma Saotome. The guide had stated earlier there was a great possibility the curse is permanent now and in time Genma will forget ever being a human. Ranma feared that outcome greater than death itself. His father would be alive yes but not in his true form and worse won't even remember him at all.

With great trepidation Ranma poured the hot water over Genma. He did not change back into his human form. The curse, as feared by all, was permanent.

Ranma knelt down crying. The panda, which was walking very noticeably on all four paws, came up to Ranma and gave a very literal bear hug. This hug was very gentle and loving though. It was a father hugging his son. Ranma hugged Genma back possibly for the last time.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N Whew I think this chapter is one of the longest chapter. I was going to make this the final chapter but somehow I don't want to leave this fic on a sad note like this. Stay tuned for an epilogue that promises to end the fic on a good note.


	23. Ch 23 Epilogue

Ch 23 Epilogue

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Ranma Saotome had a long day. It started with her fiancé having a fight with her father over her hand in marriage to only find out her fiancé was a girl at heart. Then she not only had to chase him or is it her down before he (she – geez this is confusing) gets the dead spring curse. After which she fought him only for Jonasan (at the time) win the right to dive into the spring. When Ranma thought he drowned, he and his father Genma argued about who will dive in only to have Genma win. The after affects is that Jonasan is now a girl called Mariko, he not cursed anymore, and his father apparently is permanently a Panda.

That is tiring enough but Ranma also tested the springs with a dog and found out they are no longer cursed. When he returned to the village they already knew of the springs because poor Mousse was stuck in duck form. Luckily Shampoo was still human. A chill ran down Ranma's back hoping Ryoga was in human form. Being stuck as a pig was bad news for him considering most people like mandarin roasted pig.

Shampoo challenged Mariko but withdrew it because she no longer loved Ranma. It just burned her up that another girl stole him. Shampoo had considered forcing the marriage kiss with Ranma but decided against that much to Colognes dismay. "Great Grand Daughter, Why are you giving up on son-in-law?"

"You and I both know the kiss of marriage was done very improperly thus invalid. Ranma was never really Shampoo's in the first place. Besides Mariko is an Amazon too so the village still gets his DNA. Besides, my path no longer follows Ranma's." Cologne looked confused. "The village geneticists tell me that the black spray dye used on Mousse and I had bonded with our skin cells and altered our DNA just a little. In other words our new color is permanent. My path and Mousse's path are the same now beside I really love him. I was just telling him no all those years cause of his stupid blindness which he did nothing about." Shampoo was a little sad because she knew with Mousse being stuck in Duck form sooner or later he would forget about her and his human life. She vowed to take care of him for the rest of her life.

Telling Nodoka about Genma was hard for Ranma. She really loved that baka of a father he had. She vowed to take care of him even when he no longer remembers her. All three cried after that.

Mariko contacted her father. The conversation was intense as anyone can imagine. A girl suddenly calls up claiming to be their son turn into their daughter. Luckily Mariko's Father knows fully about Jusenkyo. With their crazy curses in mind he asked Mariko some well placed questions only Jonasan would be able to answer. She of course answered them all correctly. Now he is working with His security team, the village elders, and the American embassy to get his daughter the proper papers and identification to bring her home.

That evening, after Mariko and Ranma went to sleep, Ranma had a dream.

(A/N I have been wondering why the adults would let these two teenager have a hut all to themselves knowing how they feel about each other. This fic could easily go to an M rating for sexual activity if they were so inclined. Well it's already an M for other reasons so why don't they. Hmm. Oh well sorry for the rant. Back to the story.)

# # # # Dream Sequence # # # #

In the dream, Ranma saw a beautiful Red headed girl dressed in a simple white Greek Chiton dress made with Chinese silk. "Ranma"

"Who are you?" inquired Ranma.

"You Know who I am."

"You are her. The girl Amazon from ancient Greece that was drowned along with her pet Panda a couple thousand years ago."

"Correct. I don't blame the village men for what they did. I never did. It was the spirits of Jusenkyo that did. I however held no ill will. I was a bad influence in the village. My sisters' beliefs were wrong. No wonder our kind did not survive the coming of time in Greece. It was the feud between the Musk and Amazon tribe here that allowed the Amazon tribe in china to survive so long. Without it the Chinese Amazons would never have survived so long. The Jusenkyo cursed springs roe from that feud. Now that there is now peace the curses are no longer. However those who already received a curse are still cursed."

"That is not true. I am male again and cold water does not affect me anymore," argued Ranma.

"The water portion of the curse is the only thing that was lifted. You still can turn into a female. Your father can turn human as well as Mousse. They others still have their cursed forms as well. The only difference is they themselves can control when they change mentally. Think of your female form, Ranma; picture her in your head. Oh my, your female form looks just like mine. Anyways, that is all you need to do to change. With practice you will be able to change only when you will it to. Goodbye far Warrior. I see a brilliant light which is beckoning for me."

# # # # End of Dream Sequence # # # #

"Ranma"

"No. Not right now pop's. In another hour. I wish to stay in bed with Mariko some more," mumbled a half asleep Ranma.

But it was Mariko who called out her name. Upon hearing her reply, Mariko got blushed crimson. "RANMA, I too wish spend some more time in bed with you. However, I am not in favor of having some Yuri fun. Care to explain how you managed the transformation?"

Ranma immediately woke up and looked down. "AAAKK" Sure enough her naked breast was touching Mariko's breast clothed by a night shirt. Ranma jumped up and covered herself with a robe. She then proceeded to tell Mariko all about her dream as it was still fresh on her mind. Mariko listened intently and asked Ranma to try changing back based upon the visioning technique Jasmine told Ranma to do in the dream. It took a little doing but Ranma was able to transform back. Ranma proceeded to practice transforming the rest of the night until dawn.

After breakfast he asked Mariko to help him gather up all the cursed members in the village. He was surprised it was not just his Pop, Shampoo, and Mousse. When Ranma started out he had a dream the others started to dismiss him until he changed to Ranko and back again. They then shut up and listened to his dream. Each tried the visioning technique with success.

Many chosen never to transform again now they had complete control. Mousse and Shampoo use their curses as gifts using them to help them in becoming the world's best espionage agents able to go just about anywhere undetected. Genma mixed his transformation with his martial arts making him a truly Bad. Ranma very rarely uses his transformation since Mariko can't transform.

The only time he used it is when Mariko started to have "girls night out" with some of her fellow coworkers later in their Marriage. His suspicions were false. Since Ranko has very distinctive hair, however, Mariko caught on and felt betrayed. Angered by Ranko's lack of trust, she hatched a plot to have Ranko seduced and catch her in a very compromising position. But that is a different story.

Akane married Tatewaki. They had two children together. However he never had the ability to stay faithful . She was able to divorce him only with the help of "Duck and Cat Investigations Group". You guessed it, its Mousse and Shampoo's company they formed after they married. Nabiki does their books and set up their appointments.

Mousse had found Ryoga's backpack but no Ryoga. Chills went down everyone's spine realizing Ryoga must have been in piglet form when the water curse was lifted. He does not know about the ability to freely change back. They thought they lost Ryoga until Akane went into the backyard and called for P-Chan again. Yep he fell for it again. This time however Akane privately told him of the new adaptation to the curse which pleased Ryoga. Akane then told him she forgave him but can never forget it.

Ranma and Mariko remained married despite their marriage problems. They had three children themselves. With the help of Mariko, Ranma formed an organization whose sole purpose was to help people that were in very tight situation. They specialized in the weird Asian stuff. Everyone in the old gang was a part of the organization. Duck and Cat Investigations was a subsidiary of Ranma's organization. But that again is a different story too.

Fin-

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N

There you have it ladies and Gentlemen. I hope you all liked it as much as I liked writing it. If not that is your loose. I wrote this for my enjoyment.

There are a lot of possible side stories in here. If you like to write a side story based on this piece please let me know.


End file.
